After the Battle
by Inept
Summary: Kagome vows never to return to the Feudal Era after a bloody battle leaves Inuyasha inches from death. Years later something happens that makes her rethink her choice, and when she returns she finds more than she could ever hope for...
1. Flashback

The battle was over. The victor had gone off triumphantly and barely harmed. The loser was defeated, honor torn and bloody. The strong live and the weak die. That was the law of nature... but why did nature have to be so cruel to her?  
Here before her lay the broken body of the hanyou she loved. "Inuyasha..." She moaned, hopelessness choking her as glistening tears ran from her sorrowful brown eyes. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see her best friend Sango at her side.  
"Kagome, you need sleep. By staying here you are only getting in Kaede's way." She said soothingly. Kagome bowed her head and asked a question she really didn't want to hear the answer to. "Is there any chance... that he might live?" The look in Sango's eyes said everything. Fresh tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks. She got up and walked out of the hut, vowing never to return again.  
  
Before lowering herself into the well she inhaled the scent of the Feudal Era one last time. She let go of the edges and plunged into the darkness that led to her times.

A/N- Sorry about how short it is, more soon I promise.

Oh yeah, please review! Ja ne!


	2. The Shrine

14 years later...  
  
Kei smiled happily as the candles on her cake were being lit. Here surrounded by her friends and family was the happiest place she could possibly be. She turned her head to the seat on her right which was empty and sighed. Every birthday it was the same. It was almost like some sort of tradition.  
  
She would ask her mother for anything about her father, his hobbies, what his favorite food was and anything else that popped into her mind. Her mother never answered any of her questions, except to tell her that he had died. The look in her mother's eyes always made like it seemed that she doubted his death though, but she didn't want to bother her mother any longer. The party had been great, and after all the guests left she helped her mother by picking up the gift wrappings and straightening the furniture.  
  
"Kei-chan?" her mother's voice called from the kitchen. "I have a special surprise for you."  
  
Kei jumped up excitedly, and walked quickly to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh mum!" she exclaimed, eyes filling with glee as she saw what her mother held in her hands. It was an intricately sewn black kimono made of a fine silk. It had a red dragon across the front and was absolutely beautiful. She touched it gently, and smiled.  
  
"Your father gave it to me a long, long time ago." Her mother smiled secretly to herself, clearly remembering times long gone past. "He would have wanted you to wear this."  
  
Kei positively glowed.  
  
"Father? Will I get to meet him?"  
  
Her mother smiled again, this time sadly.  
  
"Well, there is no harm in at least telling you the truth... Wait, I think it would be better if I showed you." Another mysterious smile crept across her mother's face, and she grabbed her hand. Kei could tell she was trying to mask some sort of sadness, but the feeling was replaced with excitement as her mom took the keys to the Volvo.  
  
"Come on Kei, you don't want to be left behind do you?" Her mother shouted from the driveway.  
  
Usually, her mother was a calm rational person. Never was she this spontaneous. Kei decided to go with it. Something good was bound to happen.  
  
The route they took seemed somewhat familiar to Kei, as if she had traveled this road when she was younger. Finally curiosity got the best of her and she asked.  
  
"Uh, mum? Where are we going?"  
  
Her mother just smiled.  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
After half an hour they pulled up to a rather worn looking shrine.  
  
"Grandma's house?" Kei whispered, confused.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm having serious writers block... XX  
  
I won't be updating any of my fics for about 2 weeks because I'm going to camp! Weee!! Bye all! 


	3. Bottom of the Well

**After Battle**

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:** Just because I don't own Inuyasha doesn't mean I can't pretend to, so yes I DO OWN INUYASHA!

-policeman walks up-

Officer: Ahem. You have been a bad llama.

Me: Fine, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha TTTT

Officer: That's more like it! -throws llama treat at me-

Me: nummy! n.n

* * *

The gravel crunched under the old sedan's tires and slowly the car came to a stop.

"I thought grandma was visiting America. Why are we going to see her?" Kei asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who says we are visiting your grandmother? There is something here that I would like to try out..."  
  
What was her mother talking about? Had she gone insane or something? Kei wasn't willing to test her mother's sanity at the moment, so she just shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense."  
  
Her mother was already un-strapping her seatbelt and moving towards an old well house.

"Mum? What are you doing in there?" Kei called, starting to worry now.

"Follow me!" She called, now jogging towards the building.

Kei shrugged again. What could she learn about her father from an old well?

Soon she would find out.

When she finally caught up to her mum she was beginning to lower herself in the well.

"MUM! What are you doing?" Kei cried, shocked.

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"What did I say about not asking questions and just following? I don't even know if this will still work! Take my hand and we'll go in together."  
  
Kei slowly reached out and took her mother's hand, gripping it firmly.

She held her breath and closed her eyes before stepping into the well. It felt like she was falling, and she risked opening her eyes.

What she saw almost made her let go of her mum's hand. There were many colours swirling around her. It looked like one of those portals on adventure movies. Where was she?!

She blinked, and the next thing she knew she was kneeling on the bottom of the well.

What the hell had just happened?  
  
She turned to ask her mother only to find her not sitting next to her. She looked up and saw her climbing up vines that grew from the side.

"Hurry up Kei!" She called, before hoisting herself over the wall of the well and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe, short chapter. Sorry, it just felt like a good place to end it. I'll have more very soon. I bet you all are dying to know where they are going to go! (Please note the sarcasm) If you don't know yet you have no right to call yourself an Inuyasha fan!

–giggles-


	4. Other Side

**After Battle**

**Chapter 4: **Other side of the well

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

* * *

Kei watched as her mother's leg disappeared from the side of the well, and looked at the vines covering the sides of the well. She started to make her way towards them when her mother's head appeared.

"Don'tchya wanna find out about your father?" She asked, looking and sounding like a small girl going to a fair.

Kei had lost all faith in her mother's sanity hours ago, so she just shrugged and put on a wide grin.

Hey, if you can't beat them, join them she thought before grabbing a hold of one of the sturdier looking vines and then started to pull herself upwards.

She got to the edge of the well and peered over, still a bit nervous as to what might be on the other side and gasped in amazement.

Before her was one of the loveliest, greenest forest she had ever laid eyes upon. Kei took a deep breath of the fresh air and immediately fell in love with the place, wherever that place might be.

She spotted her mother leaning against a huge tree and saw her motion for her to come closer.

The grass was like a sponge and so soft she noted before hurrying to her mother's side. She took a seat next to her and looked at her expectantly.

Her mother's face had lost most of its excitement and instead was replaced with a sad sort of longing.

"This is where I met your father..." She whispered, a small smile coming to her lips.

"It was on the day I turned 15... Just like you."

Kei's eyes widened in amazement.

"You mean my father was from this place?" She asked her brown eyes which she had gotten from her mother filling with curiosity.

"Yes. I guess you deserve more of an explanation... but it can wait. Let's go see the others!" She said, excitement coming back to her eyes.

"The others?" she asked in vain, for her mother was already disappearing onto a path through the forest.

She hurried to catch up to her mother who was standing in a small clearing filled with huts. Children who were playing stopped to stare at the newcomers.

"I'm home..." Her mother whispered quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all! Here is my first round of shout-outs EVER. Feel special.

Demented-Squirrel: First off, I love your username thing. I laughed. Secondly, thank you! Third: Updating!

Sesshoumarugrl: Thank you for being such a regular reviewer on most of my stories! It's greatly appreciated. I know my chapters are a bit short, and I will try and lengthen them...

Essalence: Updating!

Cool Cat 96: Thank you!

I have another chapter written, and as soon as I type it up I will update again!


	5. Sango and Miroku

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 5:**   
  
**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Inuyasha, but Kei is mine.

Her mother's eyes glistened with pure delight as she gazed upon all the children.

"Mommy, a two people are here..." called a small girl about 5 years old dressed in a pink outfit.

A woman about her mother's age came out of a hut cradling a small baby. She looked over Kei, and then turned to her mother and gasped.

"Kagome..." She breathed.

Her mother's name was Kagome thought Kei. How did this woman know her?  
  
Kagome's (**A/N:** I'm going to start referring to Kei's mother as Kagome now.) eyes grew wide.

"Sango! Oh my god is that really you?" She cried, and ran towards her, stopping before hugging her due to the baby in her arms.

The woman named Sango squealed happily.

"Kagome I haven't seen you in forever!" She said cheerfully and then held up the baby for her to see.

"This is my youngest girl, Koyoko!" She said proudly.

Kagome squealed.

"She's so cute! She has Miroku's eyes." Kagome said, an impish smile creeping onto her face.

Sango's eyes narrowed.

"Shuddup..."  
  
Just then she noticed Kei for the second time.

"Who is that?"   
  
"That is my daughter Kei." She said, running back to her and hugging her.

Kei was confused again. Her mother was acting like a schoolgirl, and on top of that how did she know Sango?

She looked like she was from this world, and her mother had never spoken of her before...

Just in time, she remembered her manners and smiled politely.

"It is nice to meet you Sango."

Sango nodded.

Just then, a tall smiling man appeared behind Sango and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's good to see you again Kagome. There is something you should know though." He said, though he barely acted surprised to see her.

Kagome tilted her head in question.

"What is it?" asked Kagome. Even Kei could tell he was being serious.

"Sango, could you leave Koyoko and Yumi with one of the village women for a while? We need to bring Kagome and her daughter to see someone..."

Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you are right!" She walked quickly over to the small girl in pink, scooped her in her other arm and headed to a neighbor's hut.

She emerged empty handed and whistled.

A small kitty looking thing came running out of a bush and mewed.

"Kirara, we have to go somewhere." Sango said.

The kitty burst into a cloud of flames, but Kei was the only one who gasped.

When the flames cleared, there stood an enormous demon-kitty. It nodded slightly, and Sango, Kagome and Miroku rushed on to her back.

"Come on Kei!" Called Kagome, and patted Kirara's back.

Kei unsteadily climbed upon the kitty's back and before she knew it they were flying.

The view was amazing. The sky was the clearest of all blues and the grass below was a deep emerald green. She could see little huts below and farm fields.   
  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked Kagome, breaking the silence.

Miroku quickly silenced Sango, and turned to Kagome.

"You will know when we get there. Right now wouldn't be the best place for you to hear what has happened while you were away..."  
  
Kagome nodded, but the curiosity was still apparent in her eyes.

After what seemed like hours for Kei Kirara came to a quick but light landing in a forest clearing.

Kagome eagerly dismounted and stared at the others.

"Hurry up..." She said excitedly.

Sango, Miroku, and Kei (who was assisted by Miroku) jumped off Kirara, who popped back to her adorable form.

Miroku stepped toward a rather large hut in the back of the clearing that Kei hadn't noticed before.

Where were they now? Kei sighed. Her mother had promised to explain later though...

Miroku went up to the door and knocked firmly.

Almost immediately, a silver haired man stuck his head out.

"What do you want monk?" he said irritably, glaring at Miroku.

Kagome gasped, and screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

**A/N:** w00! Cliffy. Ph33r my evilness!  
  
So do you think that Inuyasha is actually alive, or is Kagome just delusional? Only the next chapter will have the answer, and the next chapter will only come if I get a nice amount of reviews!

Bwahahaha! I'm so mean. =O


	6. New Beginnings

**After Battle **

_-Last chapter-_

_Kagome gasped, and screamed._

"_INUYASHA!"_

_-End-_

**Chapter 6:** New beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome's eyes widened, and her breath came in short gasps.

Kei nervously stared at her mother's state. Who was this Inuyasha? She could have sworn she had heard that name before...

Sango and Miroku stayed back a few feet, looking slightly amused as Kagome rushed towards the man's arms.

He stared at her looking baffled.

"Kagome..." He whispered, barely audible to the rest.

By now Kagome was crying. Glistening tears ran down her smiling face.

"Inuyasha.... I thought you died... Why didn't you come back for me?"

Kei gasped. Was this the man who was supposed to be dead? If it was, then he must be her father...

The man- Inuyasha- spoke.

"The well wouldn't let me back through. I don't know why. I gave up all hope of ever seeing you... and now you've turned up..."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kei, then back at Kagome.

"Is that another girl from your time?"

Kagome smiled.

"That, Inuyasha, is your daughter."

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head.

"Whaaaaaa?" He said with his mouth wide open and a deep blush covering his face.

Sango started laughing at the expression on his face.

"You're just like I remember you from old times, still immature and easily surprised."  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Inuyasha, his veins popping.

"You forgot to mention his quick temper." chuckled Miroku, putting an arm around Sango.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, embarrassed by the others.

Kei stared sadly at the ground. Was her father going to deny her? Didn't he want her?

She always imagined meeting her father as a different experience, involving lots of hugs and tears, but here she was feeling left out in some place where she didn't know where she was.

She almost wished that she hadn't come here in the first place, but then saw the happiness alight in her mother's once sad eyes. It really meant the world to Kagome to come see her friends and Kei's father.

Kei sighed. She should at least try and fit in with these people.

Currently Inuyasha and Miroku were arguing about something. Kei could tell these people had been really great friends at some point. She wondered what had split them all up...

Kei looked up to see her mother staring pointedly at her.

"Come over here!" She mouthed excitedly, motioning next to her.

Kei did as she was told and soon enough was standing next to her father.

She started studying him, from his red clothing (can't remember what that thing is called) to a long sword she noticed on his belt. (I know it's not a belt, work with me people) Her eyes drifted to his long silver hair, until she saw something that made her blink.

On top of his head were two small ears. They looked so cute... Kei giggled to herself. She wondered what he would say if she told him...

The thought made her laugh out loud, and he shot her a confused glance.

"Um.... Sorry, Inuyasha..." She said, blushing because she didn't know how to address her newly found father.

"Ahem... yeah... that's erm... okay..." He trailed off, blushing too.

"Like father, like daughter..." Sango said, holding back another burst of laughter.

Just when everyone was beginning to settle in something disturbed the happiness:

"Hey, Inuyasha... Who's out there?" Came a woman's voice from inside the hut.

**A/N:** Dun dun duuunnnn. Who could it be? Mwahaha, another cliffy. Just when you thought I couldn't get any more 3vil! Ph33r!

Thank you for ALL MY REVIEWS! I love you all. I'm WAAAY too lazy write out all the shout-outs, so that will be in next chapter!

I've gotten so many reviews... cries happily

I think I'm going to go dance happily somewhere, and I'll update very soon.


	7. Explainations

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 7:** Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** 0.0 I got about 30 something reviews... HOO HAH! –Dances- I love you all. All of you. h00t! That is the single most amount of reviews I've ever gotten. Ever... -faints-

Don't get out your chainsaws yet, folks, the person may not be who you expected...

I was thinking about Kikyou but I'm one of the few people in this world who actually likes Kikyou, so if I were to put her in I would probably have to write a bit of Kikyou bashing, and I don't know if I could bring myself to do that. Sue me.

It was actually a hard decision for me to try and think of a female (besides Kikyou) that the voice could be. After hours of long mind debating (-cough- watching Azumanga Daioh –cough-) I went over my reviews, and got a really great idea from one of my lovely reviewers, so thank you to K. Nighthawk for helping me out of a rather bottomless hole I put myself into! w00t for reviewers!

(Wow that was a long note... on to the story before you all kill me from anticipation)

* * *

A young face peered out from behind the straw mat door, and Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"What? Rin?" Kagome said, puzzled.

Kei looked from face to face during the awkward silence that followed. Why was her father with another woman? Especially one that Kagome seemed to know...

Maybe it wasn't "like that" though. Kei shrugged to herself. For all she knew, anything could happen because she had no idea where she was.

"Erm... ahem." stuttered Miroku in a weak attempt to break the silence.

Kagome looked down at the ground, a tearful expression crossing her once so happy face.

Rin looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, then back at Kagome. Something seemed to click in her mind, because her eyes lightened slightly.

"Kagome, it's not what you think..." whispered Rin gently. Even though she was about 10 years younger than everyone else, she seemed very mature.

"Sesshomaru and I were passing by and have been staying with Inuyasha for a few days..."

Kagome nodded, and a smile began to form on her face.

"You mean they actually get along now?"

Rin nodded.

"Ever since they joined up and defeated Naraku together, they've actually been on speaking terms. I wouldn't say they are friends, but it's a start."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You defeated Naraku while I was gone?"

The group nodded enthusiastically, and Sango smiled.

"I forgot you didn't know about that. We also got the whole sacred jewel."

Kei was lost again. Naraku? Defeating? Sacred jewel? There were really more mysteries here then she could figure out in one day, and by the looks of it her mother wasn't going anywhere soon...

* * *

Dusk was beginning to set in while the group sat around a bright crackling campfire. Inuyasha had agreed to spend the night outside with his old friends. Rin and Sesshoumaru were invited too, but due to the fact they were to be leaving the next morning they decided to stay in the hut to pack their things together. Everyone agreed they probably just wanted some alone time. Kei was sitting slightly out of the group and staring at the stars which were so much more beautiful then back home, when her mother called to her. 

"Kei, why don't you come over here to sit by your father and me? I'll answer any questions that you might have." Kagome smiled warmly, and motioned for her daughter.

Finally, thought Kei to herself. Maybe she would even get to know Inuyasha a bit better...

Once she found her place on the log next to Kagome she looked expectantly at her. Kagome took this as a hint to begin, so she started off.

"Well, first off, I bet you want to know where you are. You probably won't believe me, but this is Feudal Japan. I don't know why there is a well in the shrine that takes people back and forth, but it's rather handy, wouldn't you agree?"

Kei giggled, a little nervous because of how stiff Inuyasha sat when he was next to her.

"How did you ever find this place?" she asked, wondering what had led her mother to jump down a well when she was 15.

Kagome smiled.

"I had a feeling you would ask that. Actually, I was trying to get my cat because your uncle Souta was too afraid. A centipede demon came out of the well and pulled me down."

Kei eyed Inuyasha, and then turned to Kagome for her second question.

"Are there really demons here?" she asked, wondering about Inuyasha's ears, silver hair and his golden eyes.

"Yes, there are. Inuyasha is a great example of one. Some aren't as cute and loveable as him though." Kagome teased, and then leaned over Kei to kiss him on the cheek.

Feh was Inuyasha's only reply, although a red blush hinted on his cheeks.

* * *

Everyone was lying on mats staring up at the stars, trying to fall asleep. Kei sighed. It had been a really odd day. It had just stared off as a regular birthday party. She had never thought she would ever be lying under the stars in Feudal Japan next to a retired demon slayer, a monk and a demon who was her father. 

Father. The word was so new to her. She was happy she had found out who her father was and all, but she had always envisioned him as a totally different person. Kei's dream father was happy and smiling and would love to play baseball with her in the front yard.

Now that she met who he actually was all thoughts of baseball left her mind. Her father was from Feudal Japan... Did they even have baseball here?  
  
Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Inuyasha also didn't seem like the type to smile or laugh. So far, he was quiet and nervous, mostly keeping to himself except to kiss her mother on the cheek before going to bed.

Maybe he was just as nervous as she was about meeting someone she had never met, but was connected to in countless ways.

She fell into deep sleep with these thoughts circling around in her head.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I really liked writing that chapter. I don't know why, but it all seemed to flow together so nicely. Again, thank you to K. Nighthawk for giving me the idea of putting Rin in, and thank you to all my reviewers. 

This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, and it's all thanks to the amount of reviews I've gotten, so the moral is REVIW! (Still...)

Also, school just started today, so I don't have all day to sit around anymore. –sob-

Eek, I hate the format on this. I had it written out really nice, and then this stupid thing goes and RUINS IT! X.X


	8. Adjusting

**After the Battle **

**Chapter 8: Adjusting**  
  
**Disclaimer:** .ahsayunI nwo t'nod I - read this way

Kei awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and warm. Her bed seemed firmer than usual, which puzzled her slightly. There was a bright light shining in her face. Maybe she had fallen asleep reading a book. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. There next to her was a man with white hair, a man with black hair, a woman, and her mother. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again.

It took Kei a few moments to process what she had just seen, but when it hit her, she sat up straight, fully alert, and looked around her again. Slowly it started to come back to her... the 15th birthday party, going through the well and ending up in Feudal Japan where her father and mother's friends lived.

She was just getting ready to settle down and sleep longer when she saw the others starting to stir. Must be time to wake up she thought to herself and yawned sleepily. The next thing she knew, her mother's long arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Kagome asked, smiling as she squeezed Kei's shoulders.

"Like the dead." Replied Kei, and then returned the smile.

Kei always wondered why her mother could be so optimistic all the time. Her life certainly hadn't been easy, especially with having a child fresh out of high school while thinking the father was dead.

Even if Kagome hadn't thought Inuyasha was dead it still would have been nearly impossible to raise a Kei with a father in the picture. Inuyasha was half demon and from the past. That was sure to cause a stir if he was seen in modern Tokyo...

Kei sighed, and looked at the morning sky. It looked like it was going to be a hot day, and the sky was a beautiful pure blue.

"It never gets this blue back home." whispered Kei to herself.

"I agree." said a voice on her shoulder.

Kei flipped around in surprise to see her mother sitting behind her, also gazing into the sky. She had forgotten she was sitting there.

"What were you thinking about just then?" Kagome said softly, putting an arm around her daughter. "You had a look of deep thought."  
  
Kei smiled warmly.

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed for me since yesterday. I mean, I would have never believed a word you were saying yesterday, but now... Everything's just so... different." She sighed and looked back at her mother.

Kagome smiled again, and then looked around at the rest of her sleeping comrades.

"I'm really glad you talked me into coming back. I mean... I thought he... was dead." Tears started to fill her eyes, and Kei gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad you showed me."

The midmorning sun was beating down on the group as they sat around, reminiscing about the past.

Kagome was leaning on a rock, Kei was sitting by Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha was over by a small creek. Kagome kept throwing glances at him that seemed to invite him next to her, but he either didn't take the hint or didn't want to. Kei yawned, the warmth of the sun making her sleepy. The group was in a deep conversation about the past, and Kei couldn't help but admit she was lost.

"So you got Naraku? Was it easy?" asked Kagome curiously.

Sango smiled and shook her head slowly.

"You've got to be kidding. You remember Naraku, right? We waited for the opportune moment, and when it finally arrived... Well... It was amazing. It was about 2 years after you left, and Inuyasha was still all angry and depressed about it." After that comment Inuyasha "feh'd" from his place by the creek.

"You know you missed Kagome, Inuyasha. Anyways, we decided that we should go after Naraku right away. Luckily for us the place we were staying at was only a few feet from where his castle was hidden by the border, so it took us only a few minutes before we arrived at his gates. I don't know why, but his guard was totally down. We had easily cornered him."

"I thought you said it wasn't an easy battle." Kagome questioned, confused.

"Oh, I didn't say it was easy did I? The battle lasted for about 5 hours even though he was off guard. I shudder to think what would have happened if he was prepared for us..." Sango trailed off, and then looked to Miroku, who nodded solemnly.

"The outcome wouldn't have been the same, which is for sure." Inuyasha said gruffly. His comment was followed by a moment of silence, and Kei looked over to Kagome, who had a sick look in her eyes.

"Do you think that anyone could have died?" Asked Kei, wondering what kind of person Naraku was, or had been.

Sango turned Kei, though she was really addressing Kagome.

"The possibility has haunted me for some time now. In fact, we almost were killed. Miroku suffered the most from us, and that is the reason I returned to the village to care for him in his time of need. The good part of the battle was that his air rip left him."

After that last sentence Kagome jumped up in shock.

"Miroku, your air rip is gone? Wow, I totally forgot about that!" She rushed to his side and examined his right hand.

(Okay, I can't remember which hand his air rip is in, sue me. Or write me a review and correct me if I'm wrong...)

"It's totally gone!" She exclaimed happily. 

Miroku smiled at her, and then turned to face Sango.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did for me. Without you, I would have died, lovely Lady Sango." He smiled his cocky grin at Sango, and she raised a hand to smack him, but thought it over and slowly lowered it.

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, who was still keeping quiet and acting strange.

"Where were you when Sango and Miroku went to the village?" She asked curiously. He mumbled something incoherent, so Kagome looked toward Sango for an answer. She just shrugged.

"I really don't know. We invited Inuyasha to the village with us, but he said he had other things to take care of so we just let him be... He defiantly wasn't with us."

Kagome got up and went over to kneel next to Inuyasha.

"Well... where were you?" She asked, leaning over to peer in his face, a cheery smile across her face. Kei could tell she didn't want him looking all depressed. She knew her mother well enough to know that she couldn't stand people being sad and always went out of her way to cheer them up. Inuyasha huffed, and no one could miss the blush starting to form across his face.

"Sango and Miroku gave me the Shikon jewel for my part in defeating Naraku. I used it after they left..." he trailed off.

"For what?" pestered Kagome, smiling brightly. Inuyasha was clearly touchy about this subject. Kei wondered what he wasn't telling everyone. From the stories her mother had told her late at night about her father, he clearly wasn't normally like this. Something was defiantly different. Kei wondered if her mother knew.

Inuyasha huffed once more, and then looked at the ground.

"If you really must know, I used it to bring Kikyou back to life."

**A/N**: w00! Chapter done! I love cliffies, don't you? Mwahahaha. Sorry for the late update, I got really really lazy. To make up for that, this is a slightly longer chapter.

Shout outs later. I love you reviewers! Keep 'em rolling!


	9. Enough

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 9:** Enough

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

* * *

"You... used it on Kikyou?" said Kagome faintly, her eyes widening. Inuyasha turned to face her with an odd expression on his face. It wasn't anger, it wasn't hate, and it wasn't embarrassment... It was more of an "at peace" sort of look.

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look that way. He seemed so different, like a stranger she had never met before. She remembered the times when they had been almost inseparable. What ever happened to that?

Kei saw the distressed look in her mother's eyes. Whoever this Kikyou was she must be important. Sango and Miroku shook their heads and looked over at Kei. They motioned her nearer so she got up to sit by them.

"Kikyou was a priestess who Inuyasha once loved. She was attacked by Naraku disguising himself as Inuyasha, so she attacked Inuyasha, pinning him to a tree and putting him in a death-like sleep for 50 years. Kikyou died from the injuries she thought Inuyasha gave her. Kagome came through the well, and because she is Kikyou's reincarnation she was able to break the curse on him, waking him. Kikyou then was re-incarnated by a witch, though she was only made of clay. Inuyasha used the sacred jewel to put her back to full human form I guess... I wonder why he did that." Sango trailed off, her face thoughtful.

Kei raised an eyebrow at the story.

"He never even told you about bringing Kikyou back? My mother's stories about him made him sound different..." After hearing Kei's comment, Sango smiled sympathetically.

"Actually, he was different. He was badly injured when Kagome left, and when he thought he was healed enough to know the truth he took it rather badly... He's never really been the same since..." Sango wiped a tear from her eye and looked back over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was staring at some distant place in the sky and Inuyasha kept throwing what he thought were inconspicuous glances at her.

"Sorry you only know him like he is now..." added Miroku, squeezing her hand in sympathy. Kei smiled lackadaisically at him. Why was Inuyasha doing this? Couldn't he see it was hurting Kagome?

She had pretty much enough of his behavior. So what if he was hurt more than 15 years ago? Couldn't he at least try to act happy that the one who had inadvertently hurt him was back, and this time with a daughter? Why was he acting so unstable? The least he could do was try, even pretend, to welcome Kagome back and make a good impression on Kei. Her mother said her worst characteristic was her temper. It just grabbed her some times.

Kei tucked her short ebony hair behind her decorated ears, earrings making a slight jangling noise. The noise drew Miroku's attention away from talking to Sango in a quiet whisper, and he turned to look at her questioningly. She turned away from him and looked over at her so called father. She was sick of his moping. With a quick rush she stood up and straightened her black pants and marched over to him, her head held high and her yellowish eyes glinting with defiance.

_Kagome always said she had her father's eyes... _

Kei pushed that thought from her mind as she drew nearer to him. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet. That was the final straw. She gave an exasperated cry before whacking him over the head.

"Why do you always pretend I don't even exist? I'm your daughter! All you do is sit in your little corner and feel sorry for yourself. You think you are the only one who has ever had some sort of problem, don't you? Think again! My mother suffered as much, if not more as you have, and she came back to you. You haven't done anything for her, only for your ex-girlfriend who has probably been your little play thing while you were gone. Now Kagome's back, she has a daughter, and you aren't man enough to take responsibility, aren't I right?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Kei knew she had gone too far. She took a quick glance at Inuyasha's face and caught the brief look of shock, which was replaced by fury.

"How dare you?" he hissed. "I've always loved Kagome. Always. I still do. The only reason I brought Kikyou back was to repay her back for everything she's done for me..." he trailed off, the anger still fresh in his voice.

Kei was about to apologize when she realized something.

"Wait... You never said you cared about me. It's all fine and dandy that you still love my mother, but it's just too bad if you want me out of the picture, because I'm not going anywhere. Kagome never knew her father. She hoped she could raise me differently but I guess she can't due to the fact the one she loves is an arrogant bastard! I wish I would have never come here. Actually, I wish I had never met you, and you really were dead like Kagome thought for all those years." Kei choked back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.

She could hear her mother crying to the side of her, and turned her back to Inuyasha. He growled in frustration, took a few steps closer to her and began to talk.

"Why won't you just listen to me? I... I..." He trailed off. Kei couldn't help herself. She knew that the things she said must have hurt, but there was still rage built up inside of her and she needed to lash out at someone.

"But what? Huh? Oh wait, I remember, you are just too stupid to try and take care of me. It would take too much of your precious life to be there when I might need you, or to tuck in me in at night even though I'm way too old for that, or to say I look beautiful before I leave for my first prom, or anything else." She said this part quietly, afraid that if she raised her voice she would lose all control. Kei heard Inuyasha sigh from behind her.

"Actually... It's more like this. I never had a father when I was little. I... I don't know if I can do a good job. I don't know anything about... girls, and your time period or what a prom even is. (In Japan they don't have proms, right? Oh well, in my story they do.) I don't know anything about you or anything to do with you. I just don't want you to hate me. I guess it's too late for that, huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** w00t. I love this chapter. Kei snaps, and we find out Inuyasha was acting so odd! You can't hate him now can ya? Ah, sad. Review.

Oh yeah, and I'd like to add that I am totally shocked with the number of reviews I've gotten. I feel so loved. Thank you. THANK YOU! I will do shout outs when I'm less lazy. I promise.


	10. Fading Scars

**After the Battle **

**Chapter 10: **Fading Scars

(A/n I'm not quite sure why it's called fading scars... It kinda fits...but then it doesn't. Hum.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I do own your spleen. I bought if off eBay for 10 bucks. Now it sits on my shelf and looks at me. I'm thinking of cooking it up with a nice cucumber salad for Thanksgiving though. Yummy!

* * *

Kei's eyes widened in shock. Was that really how Inuyasha felt? She couldn't stop fresh tears from falling down her cheeks, starting new trails across her already salty face. How could she have said those things? She raised her hands to cover her face and took off running in the other direction, oblivious to the calls from the others to return.

Inuyasha watched his daughter flee with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He knew she was right. He wanted to be a good father, and he thought by leaving her alone he was doing just fine. Isn't that what the girls in Kagome's time yelled at their parents, and always got mad when they tried to hug them or talk to them? Inuyasha was so confused, and disappointed he had failed again. He didn't deserve Kagome. She was way too good.

He looked in her direction to see tears running down her face, almost identical to her daughters. His daughters. He walked over to her, and carefully embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He mumbled shamefully. She welcomed him in her arms, but faced the direction in which Kei had fled.

"Where could she be going?" Kagome wondered aloud, instantly wishing she could take back the words as guilt clouded in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'll find her for you Kagome. When I come back we will be a real family. I promise." With that being said, he kissed her on the cheek, and she could only look on as he followed the same path Kei had taken just minutes before.

Due to his high demon senses finding Kei should have been unbearably easy for him, but that special time of month was coming along, which posed for a few interesting challenges.

* * *

Kei ran quickly, wanting to get away from there. Anywhere but there... She didn't know where she was running to, or what she was running from, and her thoughts didn't even seem to be flowing coherently. She just kept running. The foliage seemed to increase. Instead of the ferns she had been running through a few minutes before the greenery had thickened to small shrubs and trees. She stopped to take a small break underneath a massive tree that almost completely hid her from site when she sat under it.

Kei couldn't have picked a better time to sit, as not only a few minutes after she had sat, the figure of a female came through the trees, holding the hand of a small child, stumbling through the undergrowth. The woman was dressed in ancient priestess robes and seemed to be talking quietly to the girl, but her words were covered by assorted bird calls.

They walked closer and closer to where Kei was resting. Kei wanted to speak to them, but were unsure if they would be friendly enough to her. Sure, they looked nice and all, but she was in a totally different place then what she used to. She decided to wait until they passed before she continued.

The small girl and woman were passing by now. It looked like they wouldn't notice Kei, but at the last possible second, the little girl turned and looked her square in the eye.

"Momma!" She said excitedly. "Look it!" The girl pointed under the tree.

The mother smiled cheerily and bent to take a look under the tree.

"Do you see a bunny rab-"she started, but was abruptly cut off when she saw Kei staring back at her. Suddenly, she was on guard.

"Are you friend or foe lady?" She asked smoothly, eyes showing no traces of the happiness they just had before. They were a steely black, like dark pits filled with venom. Kei smiled nervously.

"I'm... uh... Kei. I don't want to hurt you or anything; I'm just taking a break..." She said sheepishly, rather embarrassed that she got caught.

The woman didn't seem to believe her much though, but her eyes softened a bit.

"I still need to take you with me. You can't be wandering around here all by yourself. Dangerous things lurk these forests. You are lucky you haven't gotten hurt already..."

She absentmindedly took the young girl's hand in hers before starting off again, but not before making sure Kei was still following behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. How stupid could he be? Kagome was back, and with their daughter, and it hadn't even been a few days before he screwed everything up. Why did he have to have all the bad luck? Why did he have to fail Kagome again? He couldn't live with himself if Kagome left his life for a second time. Those years where she was gone had been filled with the same ebbing nausea of sorrow and depression, thoughts of how he would never see her face troubled him during the days. He was plagued nightly by thoughts of her warm touch, of her loving embrace, of her cheerful smile. He feared he would never again experience her soft kiss. Inuyasha had removed himself from everything that reminded him of her, casting away his friends and his home to move into a shack in the middle of the woods. He made amends with his brother, and invited him and his wife Rin in with him. Life after that had been merely a shell, a partial existence from everything that it had been just a few years earlier. Still, he went on, though some nights he found himself staring at the starry night sky wondering why.

Now Kagome was back in his embrace, and he messed things up because of his own insecurities. He would find Kei if it killed him. Thanks to it being the night of the full moon, finding her might do just that...

He took off at a greater speed into the canopy of the forbidding forest as the sun began to sink slowly from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, sorry that took an ungodly amount of time. That's what I've been saying with all of my stories though, haven't I? Tee hee. Sorry, I'm way too busy with all my schoolwork and stuff. Something really happy happened to me today though....

**I MADE THE MOCK TRIAL TEAM!** My friend and I are the only freshman. I'm so excited because I wanted to do this so bad, but I didn't know if I had the chance. Hoo ha! I'm excited!

Anyway, about the story, I have a pretty good plotline lined up for the next few chapters, so be sure to stay tooned!

Review or I'll come for you. I know where you live, mortal! Ahahaha!


	11. What if?

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 11**: What if?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. If you keep reminding me my pride will be injured, you mean- head!

* * *

Kei sat nervously on the hard ground, surrounded by young women dressed in the unearthly manner of these times. The little girl who had seen her earlier that day was sitting contently next to her mother. They had arrived back in the ramshackle village about half an hour ago after about an hour long walk through the foliage. The sky was devoid of all light. Even the stars were covered by the dark storm clouds that loomed on the horizon, promising late night rain. The women were oddly quiet. The surreal silence was only broken by the occasional breeze and the crackling of a fire that blazed just to the left of the circle.

They had been sitting in this silence for what seemed like ages when the woman who found her finally spoke.

"You appear familiar. Who are you?" Her voice her voice cut through the blanketing silence like pointed dagger, and her voice had an unreal echo to it.

"I'm Kei..." She stuttered, finally finding her voice. She looked up into the woman's steely eyes and shuddered inwardly. Her face was vacant of all emotion and her expression was almost inhuman. Quite frankly, it gave Kei the chills.

The women began to mumble to each other behind their hands, but stopped when the emotionless one directed a rather fierce glare around the circle.

"I've never heard of you, but I've seen your face. You remind me of a woman who I haven't seen for some time... Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha slowed down to a walk, well aware now of what day it was. His demon powers had almost completely left him. The only thing left of his demon side was streaks of silver in his now charcoal hair. He cursed his stupidity silently. Now on top of being a jerk to Kagome and a horrible father to their daughter he was hopelessly lost and confused. The forest was beginning to close in on him, and a childhood fear slowly began to return...

**flashback**

_Inuyasha was in the dark, sobbing quietly. He was bruised and bleeding, the scent of distress filling the spot where he lay. The night was one of the darkest he had ever experienced and the effect was smothering. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the formidable blackness._

_"Hey Inuyasha are you trying to hide from us? You can't hide, you little half-demon scum!" A wicked sounding chorus of laughter echoed from around him, and his bottom lip began to quiver. _

_"Mommy! Help me!" He called in vain as the older boys surrounded him and started beating him again..._

**end flashback**

* * *

Kagome sat awake in her bedroll, staring at the evening sky. She couldn't sleep, which was obvious. Her daughter and the love of her life were out in the forest somewhere, and who knew how much things had changed since she had been back here the last time. Actually, she did know what had changed... everything. Even Inuyasha, the one she had trusted to be the same person wasn't unchanged. He looked pretty much the same, but everything that mattered about him was different. The way he held her close seemed almost anxious and the way he spoke was always gruff and unfriendly. After his outburst with Kei she had come to understand his worry better, but it was still puzzling. She sighed, listening to Sango and Miroku's light breathing, the only other sound in the peaceful night. She dearly wished that Inuyasha was asleep next to her and everything would be back to as it had been. Kagome cried as she remembered her stupid choice to leave and never come back. Before, she thought she was being brave, but she was really running from her sorrow. She cursed herself for not being able to figure that out sooner when it actually could have made a difference.

She could have happily raised her daughter with Inuyasha in his time instead of having to go through the next 9 months of her life living in shame. Her family never knew who the father was, and the rest of her high school experience was spent with rumors flying behind her back. She didn't even get to go to prom. That was the night Kei was born. She rolled over, wiping a tear from her eye. If only things could have been different...

* * *

Kei met the woman's gaze awkwardly. How did she know of her mother? Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell her of their relation now. What if she had something against her mother? Kei was becoming more wary of this time period thanks to the stories about Naraku.

"I've never heard of her..." lied Kei nervously. The woman's eyes flickered with disgust and she frowned upon her.

"Don't lie to me. You are her daughter. I was watching you with her earlier." She said, her cold eyes narrowing.

"Lay off her, Keki." said a woman sternly from a dark corner. She stepped out, also dressed in priestess robes.

"I'm sorry mother." She said, bowing before the rather young looking woman. She didn't look quite old enough to be her mother, unless she was a product of the woman's late teen years. The woman named Keki backed off and sat timidly on the floor as her mother began to speak.

"Kei, I am the priestess Kikyou. I am aware of who your father is. Some people may say that I owe him a great debt for what he did for me, but I think that was a good exchange for everything I've done for him. In other words, we're completely even. Does that make sense to you?" Kei nodded slowly. Was this woman really Kikyou, Inuyasha's past love? She bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother Kei noted as she studied her once again. What she was saying wasn't really making much sense, but maybe it was custom for people to talk like this...

"Because I owe him nothing, I don't think I have to take the time out of my life to help him find you. I never liked that Kagome anyway... why should I help her?" She laughed slowly, and then turned to face Kei. "What do you say to that, my dear?"  
Kei's eyes widened as Kikyou's words sank in. What was wrong with this woman?

"What are you going to do with me? I haven't done anything wrong!" She said in a braver tone then she felt. At that, Kikyou smirked.

"For starters, you are in my village. You were found wandering among the sacred herbs. I think that's enough to be permanently banished from existence, do you not?"

* * *

**A/N**: Whoa! What will Kikyou do? Review and I might tell you! I can't believe I wrote Kikyou in being a bitch! That really hurt me. I love Kikyou.

Review, my pretties!


	12. Discovery

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 12:** Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Inuyasha. I'm working on it, sheesh!

Inuyasha's pace got slower and slower as the night grew longer. Soon he was at a walk, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. He was near collapsing and calling it a night, but knew that he had to find Kei. He couldn't give up until she was safe in his arms. He stared at the sky for some kind of sign, praying for anything to lead him to Kei. Instead of the sign he expected however, Inuyasha saw smoke in the sky, and could hear the faint crackling of a large fire. Now that he thought of it, he could smell the burning wood. Who would have a fire all the way in the middle of nowhere like this?

Inuyasha took a few steps forward, and looked around at his surroundings. Come to think of it, this wasn't the middle of nowhere. In fact, this was a place he recognized, a place he had visited quite often since Kagome left.

"Kikyou's village…" He murmured, and hoped with all his heart that Kei hadn't wound up among Kikyou. It would be in his best interest to check it out though, so he worked his way through the dense underbrush trying to get close to the fire.

Kagome had finally fallen asleep, though it was plagued with haunting dreams of her past; of the happy times that had disappeared ever since she left through the well for what she believed was the last time.

flashback (Dream style, yo)

_She was in the arms of someone strong and warm, his laughter sending vibrations through her entire body. She smiled as she peered into his golden hanyou eyes, and sighed happily as he met her gaze. The hanyou leaned down and gently kissed her. He whispered in her ear about how much he cared for her, telling her he'd never let her leave. She sat in the warm summer sun, her raven hair and his silver hair tangling together as they shared passionate kiss after kiss, though her thoughts were on something bigger. She knew the best secret and couldn't wait to get the opportunity to tell him. She knew the one thing that would change the rest of their lives. At the time, she hadn't known just how much it would affect their lives, the change not always for the best. Suddenly, he was at his feet, telling her to run, to get away, and fast._

_She hadn't understood, and stared up at him, waiting for an explanation. It never came. The next second a ferocious demon came out of the brush, and seeing as the hanyou was unarmed, he was instantly defeated. The demon left triumphantly, not even noticing her or hearing her sorrowful sobs as she watched the life flow out of a hanyou's eyes. Not just any hanyou. Her hanyou, the hanyou that in nine month's time would be a father…_

_It was all too much for her. She yelled loudly for someone, anyone to come to her aid, but Sango and Miroku were off somewhere too far to hear her cries. She yelled until her voice was hoarse, until she heard the voice of her hanyou._

_"Be strong for me… I will always love you, no matter what happens. Just… be strong, my love. My Kagome."_

end flashback

As Inuyasha drew closer to the fire he saw Kikyou's figure silhouetted against the flames. She was talking to someone, but he couldn't make out whom. He could tell by her body language she was frustrated and almost turned back remembering her quick temper, but then thought of Kei. He plunged through the trees.

"Hey, Kikyou. I need to ask something of you." He said, with more confidence then he felt. The priestess flipped around, facing him.

"Inuyasha." She said, the words flowing from her mouth like honey. The tone of her voice made him uneasy, and he scanned the gathering of women until his eyes rested upon Kei, who sat shivering in the center.

"You have Kei." He said blandly, looking into her deep eyes. What was she planning?

"Nice observation, Inuyasha. I do have your daughter. Would you care for her back?" She said in that same tone and Inuyasha shuddered. Getting Kei back surely couldn't be that easy. Something was definitely wrong. He decided to play along.

"Yes, I would care for my daughter back." He said slowly, his eyes never leaving Kikyou's face.

Suddenly the miko's passive face went violent with rage. In the blink of an eye she was up in Inuyasha's face, her eyes seeming red with her fury.

"You want your daughter back, do you? Well have you ever taken the time to ask about your other daughter? I don't believe so…" She hissed. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he stared stupidly at Kikyou.

"What… what could you be talking about?" He finally whispered, confusion filling his eyes. Kikyou smirked, clearly happy by his reaction.

"I bet you never knew you had another daughter, did you? This must be even more of a surprise than the first one." She looked toward Kei and laughed rather cruelly.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "What do you mean?"

Kikyou looked at the circle of women who were now standing and talking to each other in hurried voices.

"Keki, come here!" She called, her voice echoing through the once silent forest. A group of women on the far side of the circle parted, and the same woman who Kei was talking to earlier appeared, her eyes narrowed and her face bearing the same angry look as her mother's.

"Inuyasha, meet your daughter." Kikyou said, venom dripping off her every word.

Kagome awoke with a start, hoping all traces of the dream of her distant memory would never come back. That day had been so long ago, but the dream made it seem like just yesterday. How she longed for Inuyasha's arms around her again, how she hoped she would have reminded that hanyou to take his sword with him when they went out that day. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe her life would have been better. She shook her head sadly, and stared up at the starry sky as if the heavens could tell her the answers she longed for most. She looked into the clear night, and remembered what her mother had said to her just 2 days before Kei had been born.

_"Kagome, honey, I know you have made some decisions that you might feel bad about now, but I don't want you dwelling on those choices. I know it might be hard for you, but I don't want you to regret anything you've ever done. Live in the present, welcoming your future with open arms. I want you to promise me that you won't be ashamed of your child, no matter what anyone says or does. I love you Kagome, and I'm sure you will be a great mother, as long as you take heed of what I've said." _

She stood up slowly, the words from her past echoing through her mind.

"_Be strong for me, Kagome. My Kagome…"_

She shot a parting glance at Miroku and Sango, contently sleeping next to each other and turned her back, disappearing into the depths of the forest.

"How can this be possible?" Inuyasha asked, fear becoming apparent in his golden eyes. If Kagome found out about this… if anyone did… He'd never be able to live it up. All the humiliation and the whispering… Kagome would never have him back. This wasn't happening to him. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't…

"Kikyou, I know this can't be possible. I just know it. We never…"He trailed off, blushing.

"That's where you're wrong, Inuyasha. Do you remember the time before?" She asked, her eyes showing a new emotion he couldn't identify.

"What do you mean?" He said, agitated. He had to know what she was talking about.

"The time before Kagome… before we went our separate ways… before… my death…" Kikyou trailed off, staring at Inuyasha sadly. Suddenly it was clear to him.

"You… a child?" He asked, expression softening. "Why didn't you tell me? How could she be here now?"

A/N: Oh hurrah! I've updated. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been painfully busy. I love you all for actually reading this still, and I hope you don't all hate me too much. 

Shout Outs (From Chapter 11)

mikkey hodge- I believe this chapter has answered your question. It took so long because I was way too busy for my own good. Sorry! I love you too. Hehe.

oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX- Updating! Thank you, I really do try to make this actually worth reading. I was just going through the first chapters, and the format they are in is just horrible... I'm happy that people actually read them… Tee hee

Sesshoumarugrl- Yeah, I'm one of those rare crazies who love Kikyou, but come on, you have to feel at least some sympathy for her…: D I'm glad you like it!


	13. If and When

**After the Battle **

**Chapter 13**: If and When

**Disclaimer:** You're asking me if I own Inuyasha… Come on, use some sense.

**a.n**: Don't ask me where the title came from. I seriously just pulled it out of my ass.

n.n() Happy reading!

Kagome stumbled sleepily through the forest, determined to find Inuyasha and Kei. She tripped several times, and almost fell onto a large rock, but she still kept on. Finally after an hour or so of slow moving, she wound up in about the same place Inuyasha had been earlier. She was more alert then he was at that time though, and smelled the smoke.

"Where there's smoke there's fire…" She said aloud to herself, and picked up her pace.

(A/N: Hehe, I'm sorry for all of you who are also reading Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events number 10)

Kei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father, who she had just met, had another child that he didn't know about? How could this be possible? The girl, Keki, looked only a few years older than her too. Did that mean that Inuyasha was cheating on her mother? The feudal times were so much more confusing then back home. Maybe things would have been better if she had stayed where she was... She tuned out of her own thoughts in order to catch the rest of the conversation.

"When you… Naraku… killed me I must have been pregnant," said Kikyou, eyes sparkling as if she was reminiscing. "When you brought me back to life I had the child secretly. I didn't want to put you into even more grievance over the loss of Kagome… I know what that did to you." She said tenderly, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha. He shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Keki.

"Why… did you wait until today?" He asked, his eyes drifting to Kei. Kikyou sighed deeply.

"You finally came to visit me. You haven't been here since that night you brought me back to life… That was one of the happiest days of my life…" Kikyou trailed off, and for once pure happiness shone through her usually dark eyes.

"That wasn't… wasn't good though. I was lost, and you were there. I would have fallen into anyone's arms that night, Kikyou." Inuyasha said with his eyes on Kikyou, an apologetic look on his face.

Kikyou looked down, and Kei could see a cold sadness filling them, as if her soul was shattering inside her very being. When she looked up again, all traces of that former sadness were gone, and instead left with a cold acceptance.

"Yeah, you're right. It was the same for me too…" Kei could tell she was lying, but Inuyasha just smiled weakly.

"That's good, I guess. I'm sorry that I haven't come visiting very often. I've been busy…" He trailed off.

Kikyou suddenly turned around and faced away from Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice until she spoke.

"Well, I guess you'd be busy, I mean _Kagome_ came back, with your daughter. I guess that just makes me irrelevant again. I'll have to wait until Kagome leaves you again for you to pretend to appreciate me I guess." She snapped, and walked off toward one of the huts. Keki approached Inuyasha slowly, and looked him in the eyes.

"All this time I've been without a father, and when you finally come to see me I learn that you don't actually love my mother? She's talked of you so long, all your great battles and all the things you do and see. I thought you'd be more." She said slowly, and then followed her mother into the hut.

Inuyasha stood with his feet rooted to the ground, stunned. Kei imagined it was because he just found out he had 2 daughters and both said nearly the same thing to him. She stood slowly and went to his side.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry for what I said before…" She said, hastily trying to apologize, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No, I deserved it. You're right. Keki…" His voice cracked, and he wouldn't finish the sentence, but Kei understood.

Kagome stumbled toward the fire until she got close enough to see the people by the fire. She sighed in relief when she saw Inuyasha and Kei standing with their backs turned toward her.

"Inuyasha!" She called, and ran up to him and wrapped herself in his warm embrace. She noticed he gripped her tighter than he had since she came back, this time feeling like he would never let her go. Something must have happened between them out here. She noticed he was still in his human form, and when she looked into his eyes she saw shock.

"Kagome… how'd you get here?" He asked quietly. She could tell something was wrong by the tone of voice he used. She looked toward Kei for an explanation, but Kei wouldn't meet her mother's eyes.

"Inuyasha… where are we?" She asked, finally looking around at her surroundings. This place seemed almost familiar and so did the many women who walked around in the shadows. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her solemnly.

"This is Kikyou's village. She just told me something… a huge something. She had… had my child." He said quietly, his eyes flickering nervously.

"What… how? You… with her? When?" Kagome stuttered when she was able to find her voice.

"Kagome… it was before I ever met you. It was when I was with Kikyou, before she was killed. When I brought her back I guess the baby was still alive…" He trailed off, and looked back into Kagome's eyes. "She never told me… until tonight."

Kagome sighed quietly, and took a deep breath. It was before he met her. It was almost as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I thought… while I was gone…" She cried, and flung herself back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I left. I was trying to be brave… I was doing it all wrong… I would give anything for the last fifteen years back. I'd give anything at all." Kagome sobbed.

"You know I would too." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, and kissed her softly, both forgetting Kei was still standing there.

When thy finally separated, Kagome looked around, finally remembering Kei.

"Kei! I'm sorry you didn't know your father for so long… I can't believe I never dared to go back… Thank you so much for the continuous nagging about Inuyasha…" She said, and then smiled when she saw tears beginning to form in her daughter's eyes.

"Don't mention it." She whispered, smiling at her happy parents, finally reunited. "I think I'll spend the night with my half sister. It would probably be best to leave you two alone." She added, smiling impishly. She then had to duck quickly to avoid the stick Kagome flung at her head and walked away laughing towards the hut.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a hint of passion in her chocolate eyes. "Remember what happened the last time you were human?" She whispered seductively, and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha looked around, rather puzzled.

"Wasn't that when… Kei?" He asked, blushing. What did Kagome mean by that? Suddenly, it came to him, and he followed Kagome a bit faster through the woods…

**a.n**: Yay! I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of thrown together, I wanted to have the fastest update that was humanly possible! I thank you to all of my reviewers, but I don't have time to go online and thank everyone specifically! Sorry!

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**

Oh yeah… As you can tell, it kind of ended in a part where there could be a lemon. I'm wondering, does anyone want a lemon? It will only be like Pepsi Twist (a hint of lemon…: P) because I've never written one before and don't really want to do a really hardcore one… lol. If you want one, I'll give you a small one… Like VERY small. If you don't want one, I won't make one; just tell me what you think! n.n


	14. All These Things That I've Done

After Battle

Chapter 14: All These Things That I've Done

Disclaimer

a.n: Well I did get a few reviews asking for lemon, so I'll do a very tiny one. This is the first one I've ever done… so don't kill me if it really sucks… O.o

Oh yeah, the title is from the song called All These Things That I've Done by The Killers. I was listening to them while I wrote, so I decided to name the chapter that… O.o

When they finally got back to where they were staying, they sat for a few moments staring into each other's eyes. The "moment" was interrupted by a snort from one of their sleeping companions, and they burst into silent giggles. All the tension they felt from the last few nights was lifted off their shoulders. It was like a breath of fresh air was blowing on them, and they decided to enjoy the moment. They were both so deliciously happy and the only thing they wanted to do was sit in each other's arms for eternity.

Well… maybe that wasn't the only thing they wanted to do. (**a.n:** get it? Wink wink, nudge nudge… :P)

Kagome sat herself squarely in the middle of Inuyasha's lap, and smiled lazily as he began to give her a back rub, just like the ones he had given her so long ago. Finally, when they couldn't stand the suspense any longer, they both wrapped themselves around each other and started kissing each other passionately. Inuyasha rolled on top of her and started nipping her neck playfully. She reacted by wrapping her legs around him and trying to divert his lips from her neck by kissing him again, and it worked.

After they separated, panting for breath, they both suddenly became very shy.

"So… Kagome…" Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. She looked up at him, a small blush shadowing her face.

"Inuyasha?" She said, and felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. He began to massage her again, pulling himself closer to her, and she could feel his arousal. He started to play with her hair and rubbing her neck, harder with every stroke until she couldn't take it any more. She flipped around and forced her lips upon his once again. She felt his tongue force her lips apart and drown her in a warm tingling sensation she had missed for a very long time.

He pushed her to the ground and straddled her waist and kissed her harder, their bodies seeming to melt together. Kagome moaned quietly as Inuyasha licked her neck, her fingernails digging into his back.

-And now, the first installment of the adventures of Frank the dancing llama-

Inuyasha: What? I've never seen that character in our show before.

Kagome: You never noticed Frank? You really are an insensitive bastard!

Inuyasha: O.o

Sango: Uh… Kagome… there is no such thing as Frank the Llama.

Kagome: Oh… Ahem.

-And now, the ending of Frank the Dancing Llama. Huzzah-

(a.n: I really didn't want to write the whole lemon and I had to find something to replace it. I don't know where Frank the Dancing Llama came from and I feel so sorry to everyone who had to read that O.o … On to After the Battle.)

They awoke, the feudal sun shining merrily down on them. They were still intertwined in each other, memories of last night still fresh in their minds. They sat up slowly and looked around, blinking in the morning light.

"I wonder what happened to Kagome…," said the woman, otherwise known as Sango. Miroku smiled, and pointed toward the spot where the couple was still asleep.

"Looks like they found each other okay." He said, and put his arm around Sango. "I say we sleep a bit longer."

-The night before, in Kikyou's village where Kei stayed-

Everything was so different in this time Kei thought as she left her parents and walked toward Kikyou's hut. Keki stood in the shadows of the hut, watching silently as Kei approached.

"Uh, hey Keki…" she said, wondering if the steely glance she was wearing was directed at her. Keki just stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"I guess you are my sister then." She said slowly, her eyes never leaving Kei. "Come inside."

Kei didn't need the offer twice. She was still dressed in her thin summer clothing and the night was becoming rather nippy. (a.n: Damn, I love the word nippy) Inside, she saw Kikyou sitting on a bed, a young girl by her side. She nodded her head to Kei and Keki, and looked rather upset. Keki walked straight to a bed and lay down, but Kei wasn't exactly tired. Instead, she went over to where Kikyou was sitting. Her mom had said that they used to be in love, so maybe she could learn more about her father from this woman…

Kikyou looked at her curiously as she approached, as if wondering what she was thinking. It made sense though, for Kikyou had threatened to kill her earlier that day. Something told Kei that Kikyou wasn't thinking about murder any more. Maybe it was the look on her face. Instead of the fury Kei saw earlier, there was nothing but a passive sadness, like that of a mother whose only son had just gone away to college.

What surprised Kei was that Kikyou didn't look like she was mourning for a lost lover. Maybe Inuyasha and Kikyou hadn't been all that close in the first place. She decided to ask.

"Kikyou… I'd like to know more about my father… could you tell me?" She asked timidly, part of her still afraid of this woman. Kikyou's eyes narrowed slightly and for a moment it looked as if she was going to be angry. She must have thought better of it though, for her face was blank a second later.

"Yes… Inuyasha. I knew him so well…" She sighed, and turned to the little girl by her bed.

"You may leave now Rayne." Kikyou said wearily, and the little girl bowed before bounding out. She turned back to Kei, and sighed.

"I used to love your father, once a long time ago. By now I'm sure you've heard about what Naraku did to us, so I won't bother to explain that. He met your mother when she unsealed him with her priestess powers."

"My mother has priestess powers?" Kei interrupted. Why hadn't her mother ever told her?

"Of course she does. She is my reincarnation." Kikyou said and then looked toward the door.

"What? Reincarnation?" Kei said, her mouth hanging open in shock. That would explain why her mother and this woman looked so much alike but it was still very hard to believe. She looked toward Kikyou for answers, but saw she was lying down on her bed, as if to signify she was done speaking. Kei shrugged. Maybe Kikyou would talk to tomorrow.

a.n: -.- That was kind of monotonous at the end… or at least in my opinion. Sorry if it's weird, I'm sick and wouldn't update if I weren't leaving for Germany today!

Don't expect any updates until after January 6th, that's when I get back!

Bye! (Review!)


	15. Redhaired Boy

**After Battle, Chapter 15** (after long last, I know)

Red-Haired Boy

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to own Inuyasha. Nya.

Kei woke up, slowly stretching her stiff limbs and blinking in the early morning sun. Kikyou sat at her side, her eyes filled with a gentle longing.

"Tell me about your mother." She whispered slowly, an eye never leaving Kei's confused face. Why did Kikyou want to know about her mother? What did Kagome have to do with anything? She decided to tell anyway for she couldn't see the harm in her knowing. She was about to open her mouth and speak when Kikyou interrupted.

"Not here... lets go somewhere else." She said, again in a small whisper. Her voice was soothing, making Kei want to trust everything she said. Still a bit dazed, she got up and followed Kikyou as she left the hut. Kikyou's small village was filled with women and men alike all busily working. Kei's eyes widened in amazement as many different sorts of people hustled here and there, some carrying things she had never laid eyes upon.

"Come along." Kikyou hurried her along, still using the same sort of voice. Kikyou led her towards a wooded path that was twisted with roots and overhanging vines. She almost seemed to float over the path while Kei could not stop tripping. She looked up to see where Kikyou was going when she tripped over a pretty large root. Kei almost fell face first on to the ground when a steady arm grabbed her elbow and propped her upright once again. She turned and met eyes with her "rescuer" and came face to face with a young man with long dark crimson hair that was piled messily on his head. He gave her a small smile, and before she could say anything he sped up and touched the back of Kikyou's arm.

"Lady Kikyou, I ask if I may accompany your small group." He said, addressing her like friends. She looked at him like she was considering his offer before nodding.

"Yes, you may, Hiroki. What is the reason for this?" The boy, Hiroki, glanced back at Kei and smiled.

"I am very interested in the young priestess you have with you." He said, loud enough for Kei to hear. Her face turned the color of his hair, and Kikyou smiled coolly.

"Sounds reason enough, Hiroki. She is a daughter of someone I know and I just want to bring her back to where she belongs." She said tonelessly, also looking at Kei. Kei raised an eyebrow. She thought she was going to tell Kikyou about her mother. Maybe Hiroki's arrival had changed. She was rather happy about the change in plans. Kikyou still made her a tad uneasy, and Hiroki was incredibly handsome. He spent the rest of the walk talking quietly to Kikyou until they finally reached an empty clearing.

"Take her back, Hiroki. I'm sure you'll find them. Report back to me when you're through." Kikyou instructed, turning back to Kei, "We will talk later. For now, I have no use for you." She turned and slipped back into the forest. Hiroki smiled, took her arm in his, and started to walk along slowly.

Kei was a tad awkward, her reasons being very understandable. First of all, this was a boy she had never seen before, and he didn't even know her name. Secondly, he had referred to her as a priestess. She remembered learning the night before that her mother was also a priestess. Could that mean she also had a bit of priestess in her? What did that even mean? These feudal times were very confusing.

"Kei... Are you okay?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Hiroki. He smiled down at her, brushing his odd colored spiked hair away from his eyes.

"You look a tad off..." He said once more, this time brushing her black hair away from her face. She blushed, turning almost the color of his hair once again, and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine really. I could find my way back alone... you don't have to bother." Kei said hurriedly. He probably had better things to do than to guide a random girl around to help her find her parents. She'd find her way back, even if she did have no idea where she was... She looked back at him and saw him smiling as if something amused him.

"You aren't a very good liar... especially to someone like me." He whispered, once he caught her questioning glance. Hiroki winked at her, and without notice, swooped her into his arms. She gasped in shock, but laughed when she saw the teasing in his eyes.

"What do you really want with me? Why don't you think I can lie to you?" She asked after calming down. By then, Hiroki had put her back on her feet, though hadn't let go of her hand. She felt his nails grip into her hand when she asked, and looked up into his green eyes. He spontaneously took both her hands, and pulled her into a cross-legged position.

"Do you really not know? And if you don't, are you sure you want me to tell you?" He asked seriously. Kei looked into her eyes for traces of laughter and teasing, but this time saw nothing. She really wanted to know the nature of this boy. Something about him seemed unnatural. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew he wasn't like her. Did she want to find out about him though? What if it was something terrible?

In the end, curiosity got the best of her, so she nodded her head. He looked so beautiful sitting there, the afternoon sun reflecting off his messy hair, but the serious look did absolutely nothing for him. She giggled to herself at this thought. Kei barely even knew this boy...

"I guess I'll have to tell you then." He started, smiling again. "It all began about 15 years ago. I was only 2 years old so I don't remember it. My father fought a half-demon, mortally wounding him. He thought that would be enough to take care of the hanyou, but he got better eventually. He didn't really care, his power was proven. He never expected that the hanyou would ever come back for him. 7 years later, he was attacked and killed in an enormous battle that pretty much killed the hanyou again. I don't know how, but he pulled through. I'm not sure if you're aware, but you're that hanyou's daughter..." He paused, and looked deeply into Kei's eyes. This definitely wasn't what she had expected.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Hiroki. I still don't know what you want from me though..." She said nervously. She felt the hair rise on the back of her neck as he reached a hand around her shoulders. He chuckled warmly.

"You see, Kei, I didn't know of your existence until my lady, Kikyou, told me of an offspring from the hanyou. I, wanting revenge for my father, and thinking you male, was going to meet you to kill you." He said, the calm smile remaining on his face. Kei jumped, and pulled herself out of his grip, grass staining her white dress.

"You what? You wanted to kill me?" She whispered, trembling. How could anyone take another's life? Was this guy insane?

Hiroki gave her that same cheerful look.

"Kei, I don't want you dead. The truth is that from the moment I laid eyes upon you, I have been in love. You are wonderfully pretty... Has anyone ever told you that?" He now crawled on his knees towards her, looking innocent and kind. He took his hand in hers, and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, and I can tell you're lying because I'm a hanyou too. My mother was human. My father was never proud of me. He always told me my mother was the worst mistake of his life, and that I was born only to remind him of his constant shame. I guess I wanted to avenge him just so he might not think of me as a total failure... I never could kill anyone... which was another reason my father looked down upon me..." He finished off, the smile still on his face, but Kei thought she saw a trace of sadness on his face though it was gone almost instantly. All this overwhelmed her. What was wrong with this boy? Why did his smile never seem to leave his face?

"Kei, will you continue with me? I wish to fulfill my duty of bringing you home safely." Hiroki took her arm once again, and began to lead the still dazed Kei farther into the woods. After 10 minutes she had no idea where she was again, but wasn't as nervous about Hiroki any more. Sure, something about him wasn't quite on, but he definitely wasn't some kind of homicidal maniac. She trusted him, even if she didn't really have much reason to do so.

Finally, after walking through dense underbrush Hiroki halted, and caught her arm.

"This is where we part, Kei. I don't wish to meet your father, at least today. I don't think I'll ever be able to bring honor to my family, and you're defiantly not helping my cause. I won't kill you, so don't be worried. My only intention is to marry you, Kei." He turned, and before Kei could say anything in reply he sped through the trees until he was nothing more than a shadow. Shadows... yes, it did seem to be growing rather dark. That trip took nearly half the day. It had to be around 6 or 7 for the sun was already beginning to set. Her mother would be worrying about her she thought, before stepping out of the brush and into a clearing.

There she found Inuyasha tending a small fire with Kagome, Sango and Miroku all sitting around it. They one by one noticed her, Inuyasha first.

"Kei..." He said uncertainly, and put down a few sticks and stepped towards her. By then Kagome had looked up and already had Kei in an embrace.

"Kei, where have you been? I was so worried! Everyone was!" She said, squeezing her daughter tightly. Kei shrugged.

"It really is a long walk back from Kikyou's."

**-Really long ramble session, take 1-**

A/n: Eeky! I haven't updated in forever! That's why I give you... **SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

Yes, at first I thought this fiction was coming to an end, but then I came up with Hiroki, the messed up red hair boy! I personally love Hiroki. If any of you are wondering about his emotion thingy where he never stops smiling, I kind of got the idea from that one boy in Kenshin who got abused all the time and after crying so much he just started smiling so the people would go easier on him or something along those lines. Hiroki is kind of the same way, except for the reason that his father always looked down on him for being a hanyou and verbally abused him and what have you. As we will later find out, Hiroki is not an only child... and yes, he does appear again!  -cheers-

I'm currently debating whether or not Hiroki and Kei should be a couple, but as of now I'm leaning towards YES. If any of you really don't want this, tell me and if enough of you tell me NO I might just change my mind... maybe.

So **review**, and tell me you love me! (Hey come on, I need my moments, just like anyone else)


	16. Meeting Inu

After the Battle

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet. I do however, own Hiroki! Yay, I finally own someone. This may be the happiest day of my life. 

* * *

Everyone around Kei was asleep. The night was thick and warm. She could almost feel the sweat rolling off her. She rested between her sleeping mother and father, trying to finally fall asleep. The events from that day were still fresh in her mind. She hadn't told anyone about Hiroki or the events of that day yet. Everyone thought it odd that she had found her way back, so she just told them that's why it took so long. She didn't know why she was keeping Hiroki to herself. Maybe it was the fact that Inuyasha had killed his father or that Hiroki's first intention was to kill her. Now he wanted to marry her though. She couldn't help liking him, even if he did creep her out a little. She sighed deeply and was about to close her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Kei-chan. You're awake." It was Hiroki. She sat up silently and looked around the perimeter of the campsite. She saw a humanlike outline with green glowing eyes staring at her.

"W-what do you want Hiroki?" She asked, not expecting to see him again so soon. He walked closer, and sat cross-legged next to her.

"You're beautiful. I snuck away from milady to see you." He said quietly, a smile tracing his face, "Want to come away with me?"

She looked around, wondering what she should say. Here was this odd boy again, this time asking her to sneak around in Feudal Japan with him. She didn't know what to say and would have said yes if someone didn't wake up.

"Who's there?" grunted Inuyasha from next to her, sitting up and looking around. Hiroki stood up, and went over to shake his hand.

"I, sir, am Hiroki, son of Jyn-Xian." He said calmly. Kei saw Inuyasha draw back slightly, and looked at Hiroki with contempt.

"You must be Inuyasha." He spoke again. "My father met his downfall by your hands. He never would have liked being killed by hanyou."

Kei could tell Inuyasha didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing here, Hiroki son of Jyn-Xian?" He asked harshly. Kei could almost see the distrust in his eyes. Hiroki just smiled smoothly and inched closer to Kei.

"I love your daughter, Inuyasha." He said as if it were basic knowledge. Inuyasha turned, and looked at Kei with his golden eyes.

Kikyou sat upon a cushion, Rayne the servant girl sitting next to her.

"Need anything, milady?" She asked quietly, holding a tray of fresh fruits and vegetables. Kikyou shook her head.

"You may leave now, Rayne. I have much to think about at the moment." She said, and watched Rayne bow and scamper outside to return to her home. Kikyou slumped against the wall, wondering where Hiroki had gone to. She knew he tried to sneak off, but she had been alerted by some of her lesser servants of his departure. Kikyou had been his caretaker for a few years now, and since he was nearing 18 he was beginning to be one of her main servants and friend. He was very loyal and outgoing, but he never really had interest in any of the many village girls who seemed to always be drooling all over him. Kikyou thought she would be able to grant him a favor of avenging his father by killing Inuyasha's child. She didn't really care for Inuyasha any longer. He was something of her past she would never revisit, even if a small lust for him burned secretly inside her. Hiroki had gone soft because the child was female, and instead was in love with her. Kikyou shook her head. Now Hiroki was probably somewhere at Kei's side instead of serving his lady. There would be punishment worthy of this transgression.

"Love... Kei?" Inuyasha squawked. This clearly was not what he had expected from Jyn-Xian's son.

"Yes, and I wish to wed her as soon as it is possible. I feel that if I am kept apart from her for any longer I shall surely perish." He whispered, his eyes now resting on Kei. She blushed, and smiled at Inuyasha. Sure, Hiroki was sweet, but did she necessarily want to marry him? She had only known him for a few hours and besides she had just turned 14... Inuyasha clearly didn't know how to reply. He turned crimson, and nodded.

"Erm, how about we talk in the morning?" He said, and pulled his blanket up over his face. Kei was left looking at Hiroki uncomfortably.

"You really want to marry me? Aren't we a little young for marriage?" She asked hesitantly as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"What are you talking about? I'm 17, a perfect age for marriage, if not a little old." Hiroki whispered, grabbing her hand in his and kissing it. "You are my perfect bride, it matters not how little I know you. I know that I love you and that's what is important."

"I'm only 14... " She stuttered. 17? That was young too. He would still be in high school if he lived in modern Tokyo, only he would be a senior and she a freshman.

"Fourteen is not too young. Sure, you could be a few years older, but why wait? You're able to bear children and you're very beautiful." He let go of her hand, this time caressing her face with his rough hands. She pulled away, confused.

"Bear children... but..."

She was saved having to reply, for suddenly he stood up.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I must leave before milady becomes snippy. I shall see you again when I am able to. Until then, my lovely Kei. Wait for me." With that he shot off through the trees as silently as he had come. Kei watched after him, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. How early did they marry in this time? Marriage and bearing children... the girls in this time sure had a lot more on their plates then she did now. She kind of wished that she had paid more attention during history now as she drifted back to sleep, making a mental note to ask Kagome in the morning.

* * *

a.n: Eh. That was kind of short. I still love Hiroki. I'm kind of making him out as rather weird and stalker like now, aren't I? Don't worry; he's not like a weird pervert man. Oh yeah, I'm also just assuming that in feudal Japan they married early... if I'm wrong I'm sorry! I think I'm right though... Hiroki is kind of a girl's name... isn't it? Hm, maybe I'm insane. Oh well. _Please_ review! I'm desperate! Lol. 


	17. Unwanted Son

After the Battle

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha... -.-

Kei awoke, still rather rattled by Hiroki's sudden appearance that night and his talk of marriage. She wanted nothing more then to talk to Kagome that morning to ask her about these strange feudal times. When she awoke, it was nearly midday and she couldn't find Kagome anywhere. Instead Sango and Miroku were talking softly to each other near a small fire. Sango saw her wake and immediately went to her side.

"Kei, Kagome and Inuyasha had to take care of something. They'll be back shortly. Miroku and I are going to go pick up our children in the village so we will return shortly. Will you be okay alone?" she said brightly, smiling upon her best friend's daughter. Kei thought uneasily of Kikyou and Hiroki, but nodded her head. She didn't want to stand in the way of Sango and Miroku getting their children, and being alone with Hiroki couldn't really be that bad.

A few hours later she was sitting alone in the clearing, looking through one of her mother's books she had brought along. It was a sort of diary that had things from when she was 15 or 16.

_October 16th_

_Today I came back to the feudal times. Inuyasha seemed very anxious to have me back for some reason because he came back to my time and pulled me back. You can imagine my mother's surprise. One minute I was eating dinner, the next I was being pulled through the door by an overprotective hanyou. I'll have to explain it all to her when I get back. As of now, nothing really exciting has happened. Inuyasha is being his usual grumpy self. Some times I really think he hates me. That really wouldn't be good because I think I'm starting to like me... I just can't tell Sango or anyone because they'll make fun of me... _

_Speaking of Sango, she has been growing really close to Miroku lately. I can tell she likes him! Oh, I have to go, Shippou is calling me! Bye!_

Kei quickly tired of this section which was filled mostly of "Inuyasha looked at me funny today... I think he likes me" and "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha kissed me today!" She guessed her mother and father and only been friends until the time when they separated because Kagome thought Inuyasha was dead. She wondered how it was for her mother to think this of the person she cherished openly and felt tears well in her amber eyes she definitely got from Inuyasha. If anyone close to her died Kei was sure that she would be in a terrible place. Her mother didn't have much time to recover though, for after fate ripped her from the one she loved she had a child of his. A child that was a constant reminder of the father who was no longer living that needed attention, loving and caring when all Kagome probably wanted to do was grieve. A horrible thought crept in Kei's mind. What if Kagome had hated her and wished her never born? What if she wanted to forget everything about feudal Japan and try living a normal life? Had Kei been only an unwanted souvenir from a time she wished to forget?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a movement at her right. She looked up to see none other than Hiroki standing over her, a joyful smile on his face.

"Kei, is something troubling you? If they are hurting you feel free to run away with me. Together we'll hide, shunned from society, and maybe even marry later on. What do you say?" He called merrily, and the twinkling in his eyes told Kei he was only joking, but would carry out his actions if they were ever needed. She felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat. Back in Tokyo she never even had a boyfriend, but here Hiroki was crawling all over her like she was his goddess. She had any reason to be a cynic though, so the thought lifted easily and instead she laughed lightly.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." She said smiling and sinking gratefully into his open arms as he sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while, Hiroki watching the sky lazily.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you for long." He smiled, sending a shiver up her spine. She giggled again, basking in the warm sunlight happily, and placed her hand on his long sleeved suit coat. Wait… suit coat?

"Hey Hiroki, where'd ya get those clothes?" she asked, suddenly noticing Hiroki was dressed in a very modern day style of suit. He winked at her playfully.

"I was wondering when you'd notice. Actually, it's a very long story. One that Kikyou doesn't want you to know, but one I feel will help you get to know me better. You see, I can travel to your time. It's amazing actually. After my father died I heard rumors about a bone eating well and traveling, so being without a father and naturally curious I decided to try and find it. I didn't believe it, but thought it might be worth the look." He paused to let the words sink in to Kei.

"You… you mean to say you've actually traveled to my time period… to my grandmother's house? Have you seen me before?" She asked quickly, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. He nodded, and her eyes widened in shock.

"I actually made friends with a little boy. He showed me around and things and I got the hang of your time period. You were a very small girl then. I remember seeing you in little yellow sundresses in the lawn. The boy told me you were his cousin and you were at your grandmother's home." Hiroki reminisced, a warm smile lighting his face. He looked at Kei to see how she was taking this and wasn't surprised to see that her face was still full of disbelief.

"That's amazing… why didn't I ever realize it?" She inquired suspiciously. Hiroki caught a snatch of doubt in her eyes.

"You were young. You probably just thought I was one of the neighborhood kids or something. I don't know. All I know is that I grew up and started making more regular visits without your cousin. I'm now one of Milady Kikyou's underlings for the purpose of being able to use the well. I don't even know why I can use the well. It's really a mystery to me." He ended, the smile fading from his face slightly. He looked very thoughtful but the mood changed when he wrapped his arms around Kei very suddenly.

"Say you'll come back to Tokyo with me. We'll live in the city together, away from these times and everyone else. We'll start anew." He stated. This time Kei could tell he was completely serious. Before she could reply he pressed his lips against hers, lightly at first, but when she offered no resistance he pushed her lightly on the grass and began to kiss her harder and harder. They were locked in a passionate kiss when Kei heard voices from the clearing.

"Kei, what are you doing?" She heard Miroku's stern fatherly voice call. She heard Sango gasp and felt Hiroki pull himself off her and take a seat next to her in the grass. He looked at Sango and Miroku suspiciously, but when Kei nodded that it was okay he smiled brightly at them.

"Good afternoon!" He called merrily to them, standing up to bow low, "I'm Hiroki, son of Jyn-Xian. Pleased to make your acquaintance." At those words, Miroku's eyes narrowed and Sango sent a death glare at Kei.

"What are you doing with this man Kei?" Sango practically shouted, and Kei saw her face flush with rage. What was her problem anyway? Just because Inuyasha and Hiroki's father had been enemies didn't mean they couldn't be friends… did it?

"Hiroki's my friend." She replied stubbornly, looking to Hiroki for support. He only smiled and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Kei, do you know who Hiroki is?" Miroku asked calmly, not as pissed off as Sango was. Kei shook her head slowly.

"I don't know him very well. I only know that he's my friend." She said again hoping they would back off. Sango shot her another glare before grabbing her daughters' hands.

"Talk to her Miroku. Her parents are going to hear about this."

a.n: Ah, I made a horrible mistake! I updated the wrong chapter! I wrote 2 chapters called seventeen and threw the earlier one out because it sucked. I meant to update it with this one but had like 2 minutes online so I couldn't check. Now I've gone and made a terrible mess of things… I'm so stupid! I hope no one reads the update. It sucked! Blah! Okay... also, if you liked the old one better tell me so I can delete this or the old one..

Sorry the update took so long! I'm a bad lazy slacker. I should get deadlines or something… honestly. I'm sorry for everyone who was waiting for something amazing… -.-

Review!


	18. Lovely Night

**After the Battle**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** My attempts to own Inuyasha have been all failures so far... :(

* * *

**a.n: **Okay, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding about the chapters but I'm going to take a suggestion and combine them which might take me a while. For now, I think I'm just going to update because I looked and I had like 80 reviews! 80 REVIEWS! I'm happier than I've been in my life, so give me more reviews and I'll update with rapid speed. Yay mad ninja updating powers!

* * *

**-Flashback from the last chapter-**

"I don't know him very well. I only know that he's my friend." She said again hoping they would back off. Sango shot her another glare before grabbing her daughters' hands.

"Talk to her Miroku. Her parents are going to hear about this."

* * *

Kei spent the rest of the early evening helping a stubbornly quiet Sango prepare dinner and watch over her children. She tried to start up some conversations, but unless the question was a yes or no Kei wouldn't get a response. She finally gave up all together and just took advantage of the silence as a time to think. She was trying to feed Yumi a snack when she heard some rustling in the bushes and saw Inuyasha and Kagome step out, both in each other's embrace and looking expressionless. They didn't seem unhappy or anything. It looked so natural to see them together like that, just peaceful and content. Kei stopped what she was doing to look up at them as they drew nearer. She could barely recognize her mother.

When Kei was growing up Kagome had always been hardworking and happy, but Kei could always tell there was something missing to her. She had never seemed whole, which was kind of hard for her daughter to understand. Kei had always wondered if it was her that had caused that hole in her mother's life. Did Kagome ever have to give something up she really wanted to raise her in high school? The thought had always lingered in the back of Kei's mind, only to come out and nag her on her really bad days. Now that she knew about her father, however, she was thankfully relieved of that thought. All these years thinking he was dead had really cost Kagome her youthful beauty. As she walked arm in arm with Inuyasha Kei felt as if she was finally seeing her mother. Instead of the haunting sadness that always lingered in the darkest corners of her eyes there was happiness. Actual, true bliss. Something Kei was never able to give her mother all by herself...

"Kei Higurashi!" Sango's voice called, snapping her back into reality like a brutal slap. Kei couldn't understand why Sango seemed to be so against her and her mother had always told her of a best friend she had which she now figured was Sango. Why was Sango so different to her? She must have been fairly pleasant to her mother at least for a bit. What had happened to change her so much, or at least towards Kei?

"Kei, honey, is this true?" Kagome asked her, because Sango had just told her mother her version of what had happened that day.

"Well... I guess." She said stubbornly, willing herself not to be embarrassed. Sango didn't know what she was talking about. Kagome took a long look at her and then turned to Inuyasha. He had a thoughtful look on his face but his eyes never left Kei's face.

"Kei, I think I'd like to hear your side of this story." He spoke calmly before sitting cross-legged on the grass and pulling Kagome down next to him. Kei didn't know what to expect, but because Inuyasha had met Hiroki last night she expected him to be on her side.

"Well... Hiroki... I met him when I traveled back from Kikyou's. I don't know why, but he kept telling me he loved him and, quite frankly, I'm very fond of him. I know that his father was killed by Inuyasha, but Hiroki doesn't think that matters. Sure, at first, he wanted to kill me, but then found out I was female. He loves me now. I love him too." She finished, feeling her cheeks redden as she reviewed the story of how it all happened in her mind. It did almost seem too good to be true, but she knew in her heart that it was actually happening, and to her. Kagome smiled at her, but Sango still looked angry.

"She's lying. There's no way that's all it is. That boy is up to something. I don't trust him at all." She hissed. Kagome looked worriedly at her friend and then over to Inuyasha again.

"I don't know. Kei, I don't think you should see Hiroki any longer." She whispered, lowering her eyes, because she probably knew Kei would be upset.

Kikyou stood over Hiroki who sat on the earthen floor of a smaller hut.

"What have you been doing with your time, Hiroki? You haven't been serving me, which I know for sure. Care to humor me with tales of your adventures before I give you a punishment?" She hissed. Hiroki just stared back at her with those infuriatingly blank eyes and a cheery smile plastered on his face.

"I was off visiting Kei of course. I'm sorry to have left you, milady, but I promise I can make it up to you." He soothed, standing up and walking towards her in order to comfort her. Kikyou was too pissed off to accept his babying anymore. He always did this to her when he could tell she was angry to calm her down and slip away from a punishment. She let him off easy one to many times.

"Stay where you are. I will see to it that you do not leave this hut until I can bear to look upon your face once again." She said, her black eyes flashing with her built-up rage. She turned swiftly and stomped out of the hut into the midnight hours, instructing Jun and Ginji to watch over the hut and kill Hiroki if he left. What angered her the most, however, was that in response to Kikyou's threat he only smiled.

Kei couldn't sleep that night. Her thoughts were only on how unfair everyone could be. Just because Sango still didn't trust Hiroki they were all planning to keep him away from her. What did she do to deserve this? How could she tell Hiroki? She sighed, and sat upright in her sleeping mat.

"Kagome, dear?" It was her mother. "I'm sorry about Sango, but she might be right. Sango has always been overprotective of me and I guess she thinks you're trying to hurt me with Hiroki. I've never seen Hiroki... is he as nice as you're saying, or is their something you're not telling me?" Kei looked into her mother's brown eyes and almost felt guilty for concealing the fact that Hiroki could travel through time. It was his secret though, and Kei didn't want to betray his trust.

"He really is nice mom. I don't know why Sango is so against him. He's completely okay about the Inuyasha and his father thing. He didn't like his father too much anyway because he is a hanyou too, like Inuyasha. He told me about how much he suffered and was always made fun of." Kei said shakily, almost adding the fact he could time-travel as a last thought, but catching herself before she did. Her mother was one of the people who agreed to keep her from Hiroki after all.

"If that's what you say I'll believe it Kei-chan." Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter and looking into the stars. They were silent for a while, just staring into the vast heavens, Kei deep in thought.

"I've been so happy now that I've got Inuyasha once more." Kagome spoke unexpectedly, and Kei turned to see tears glistening in her mother's eyes.

"I'm just... so happy."

* * *

a.n: Well, sorry that was kind of weird. I kind of got blocked halfway through and didn't want to stop. I hope you like it! Review! Oh yeah, and I totally forgot about Shippou... hehe... He might come in later in the story now that I've been reminded.  


	19. Monster?

**After the Battle.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, if there are still any readers after all the pain and suffering I must have caused you by not updating sooner... Ahem. Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. School is starting up soon, August 22nd for me. That's like in two weeks! Gah! I've got English homework that needs doing! X.X That's why I've reached a painful but good at the same time decision. I'll be putting After the Battle, along with a few of my other stories, on a **quick hiatus** until I can get everything sorted out and promise regular updates. I hope you don't all hate me, I promise you these stories will be so much better and well thought out once I get myself together.

Just so you know, not **ALL** of my stories will be dead; I'll still be updating Fame and In Memory. The stories I'm putting on hiatus are After the Battle chapter 19, Not Pretty Enough chapter 13, Queen Nobody chapter 5 and the rest of those stories I have floating around that I haven't updated in a little less than a year. I hope you don't hate me forever, and I promise I may sneak a little update in every once in a while. I guess you can expect this to be over (for some of the stories) around the beginning or middle of September. My email is if you want to yell, curse, complain, whine, cheer, or argue at me and the reviews don't give you enough room... Ehehe. I also am on my screen name is strawberrychansansan. On with the show!

Chapter 19. _(Or is it 20?)_

"Hiroki. Answer me." Kikyou's eyes were flashing, a sure sign of the danger he was in. Usually her eyes were blank, and that suited him just fine.  
"Hiroki. Why haven't you been around? Where have you been going?" She asked once again. Hiroki beamed up at her from his sitting position on a large moss covered rock.  
"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

He could tell he was testing her limits. Her usually expressionless face now had pink splotches on each cheek and she looked as if she was biting her lip.  
"You really shouldn't worry. You'll get wrinkles or something." He said simply, the smile still stretched good-naturedly across his face. He saw her raise her hand to strike him and he easily blocked it.  
"Insolent child. That is no way to talk to you master. I've fed you, clothed you, done everything for you. You should be grateful to me."  
"And yet you still won't throw me from the village." He said pleasantly, ignoring the fury in Kikyou's black eyes. He liked how this was going. It usually took him a few days to work up Kikyou like this, and he wasn't going to say no to an opportunity to be thrown from the village for a few days. Quite simply, he hated it. Even though many of the inhabitants were young, beautiful women they were all the same to him. Quiet, intelligent, and plotting. None of them ever smiled very much, and they were always hard at work. He cherished the days when he was send on missions to the future or when he was booted for bad behavior.

The girls outside of his village were so... interesting. He couldn't explain it. Especially that one girl who said she was from the future... Kei. She had been in his thoughts for some time now, and it was her that was getting him in so much trouble from Kikyou. He was supposed to be helping her out, not flouncing around after some new attraction. He couldn't help himself. He assumed he was rather lecherous, but didn't really mind all too much. Whatever got him to the next sunrise.

"Hiroki, you will not be thrown from this village permanently, at least while I'm still here. I know you'd enjoy it too much." Kikyou said dully, her eyes never losing their electricity.  
"You know me too well, old woman." He said teasingly, smiling at the way Kikyou opened her mouth, and then quickly shut it.  
"Hiroki, just get out of my sight."

Finally, an order he was happy to obey.  
"Yes ma'am!" He said sternly, and turned around, running off into the foliage.  
"Stay in the village!" She heard him shouting behind him.  
"Whatever you say!" He called back before bolting down the path that led to his little hut. Solitude at last. He needed some time to think about what he was going to have to do about Kei. Her parents would obviously be ticked. It wasn't as if he could help who his father was. It wasn't like he was in contact with Jyn-Xian any longer, and his mother was some nobody human. Even he didn't know who she really was, though some days he sort of wished that he had _someone _close to him. Anyone would do, really.

* * *

Kei was asleep at the time when Hiroki was being reprimanded for seeing her, but that didn't stop her from thinking of him. Her dreams were particularly sweet and peppered with happy thoughts of his bright hair and cheery smile. She awoke early with the rest of her company, both family and family friends. Inuyasha was looking grumpy and agitated and Kagome looked like she had been yelling recently.  
"Morning..." she said awkwardly, walking closer to the little cooking fire they had for preparing breakfast. She wasn't too sure if Sango was still pissed off at her, and she never had seen Inuyasha's reaction. He had known Hiroki was sneaking around near her though, due to their midnight encounter. He hadn't acted angry then...

The only thing that really freaked her out about Hiroki was his ability to go back in the well. As far as she knew, her mother and her were the only other people able to do that. What if there was some weird loop in the system that allowed anyone who tried to go back? She decided that asking a few questions couldn't hurt.

"Hey Mom?" She asked, after confirming her mother wasn't going to jump over and bite off her head. She did look quite angry at the moment.  
"Kei-chan, I don't think this is the time..." Her mother growled in response, narrowing her eyes at a certain hanyou.  
"It will only take a few seconds..." She said, shooting a nervous look at the glare Inuyasha was giving her mother.  
"Fine. Shoot."  
"It's about the bone-eater's well. Why are you able to get through?"  
"Miko powers from being the reincarnation of Kikyou, Kei. You're able to get through because you have my blood."  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
"He had a strong bond with Kikyou."  
"Kikyou is able to get through?"  
"She was until she started using souls from other people. They polluted her 'crunchy miko center'. Let Inuyasha tell you about how lovely it is. He knows." Her mother was clearly becoming annoyed by the questions as Kei could clearly tell. Her last comment left Inuyasha blushing and Kei decided she had no desire to find out what that was all about.  
"One last question... Is anyone else able to get through?"  
"No, Kei. Don't be stupid. They'd have to be directly related to me or Inuyasha, so that's just you, me, and him."  
"Thanks Mom, bye!" Kei called, and after grabbing a bit of toast she walked to the edge of the clearing, listening as Kagome and Inuyasha began to argue about something or another.

"Stupid wench!"  
"Dirty dog!"  
"Ugly frog!"  
"Bastard mutt!"  
"Filthy human!"  
"FLEA BITTEN HALFBREED!" Her mother's final cry sent the large birds from a nearby tree scattering in the air, making the sky go momentarily black from all their wings. Sango and Miroku were both covering their daughter's ears and looking at each other with their eyebrows raised.  
"That's something I didn't miss about her." Kei heard Sango comment to Miroku, and they shared a smile.

* * *

Kei spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in the sunshine, occasionally watching after Sango's children when she disappeared with Miroku. Sango was grateful for her caring after the girls and she wasn't acting all that angry with her any longer. Maybe Kagome had talked to her later that night or something, but for whatever reason she was actually beginning to enjoy talking to Sango.

"So, how did you meet Miroku?" She asked finally when Miroku was busy running around after little Yumi, laughing just as loudly as the child. Sango watched them circling a few times until she finally answered.  
"We were introduced on our quest after the sacred jewel. He was always after me... but he was after almost every girl at that time too, so I guess I didn't really think of his advances as serious. He was a complete pervert and even a jerk sometimes..." She paused, and again her gaze landed on her husband, who was now being tackled by the girls and tickled.  
"He had a wind scar on his hand. He inherited it from his father, and it would have eventually sucked him in and killed him if he didn't defeat Naraku. He was always so strong about it even though I could tell it was really worrying him." Sango gazed at the sky, and let out a long sigh.  
"I hope I'm not boring you with my life story or anything."

"Nope, not at all." Kei said quite honestly. It was interesting to see how these two people met, although kind of odd because even though they were from so long in the past they still acted like people in her times. "How did you actually become a couple?"  
At this question, Sango began to blush, and a slightly lopsided grin appeared on her face.  
"Well... It was one of the days after your mother left. A few years to be exact. Inuyasha had left for his little hideaway from life on the edge of the forest, leaving me alone in the village with Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou.  
"Who is Shippou?" Asked Kei curiously. Sango's eyes lit up momentarily, and she looked surprised.  
"You mean you don't know about Shippou?" She asked, smiling again. "Shippou was a little fox kit that was orphaned and we took care of him while he was younger. He's grown pretty big now, and come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. I know where he's staying though, and I'm sure Kagome would love to see him. Inuyasha and Kagome are starting to get at each other's throats like old times, so I'm sure the distraction would be welcomed." Sango laughed at this last part, although Kei didn't really find it all too funny.

"They always used to fight? Were they ever really close? The way they were yelling it sounded as if they hated each other..." Kei said quietly, finally voicing her fears to someone. She was actually wondering if Inuyasha and Kagome should have met again and if they even enjoyed each other's company. Sango didn't seem to realize she was being serious and laughed again.  
"Are you kidding me? Your mother and your father are so much in love it's scary. Instead of showing their affection the way normal people do they tend to attack each other verbally and fight about everything. Sometimes it gets annoying, but hey, you're here. That proves they must love each other to some extent." Sango winked, and then cringed. "That was a pretty bad joke to say to you, considering you're their daughter, wasn't it?"  
Kei nodded slowly, but a smile covered her momentarily disgusted expression.

"So we're going to visit Shippou today?"  
"Let me run the idea by Inuyasha, I know Kagome will be positively thrilled." Sango said, and then got up.  
"You'll tell me the story of you and Miroku some other day, won't you?" Kei asked, following her back to where everyone else was. Miroku was currently on his back and being jumped on by little girls. Sango nodded before running and pulling them off, again winking at Kei.  
"I was wondering when you'd come to rescue me..." Kei heard Miroku say, laughing, to Sango.

Maybe she had misjudged Sango, because she sure wasn't fitting into the cruel, heartless monster slot she had originally put her in...

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I was just thinking, and I think I might add another update before the hiatus if I get a good amount of reviews motivating me because I have some pretty good ideas for next chapter. So review or wait until September, which ever.

Oh, and while I think of it, I've been reading some pretty good stories on lately, and here are a few of them that I can remember off the top of my head.

Once in a Leap Year by Princess Kitten1 (I'm not too sure about the author's name, sorry!) It's about Inuyasha's half moon time falling on a leap year, so he stays human for a year and has to stay with Kagome! It's got humor, drama, suspense, angst, and a very, very, very sad twist. You'll love it. Believe me.

The World Through the Eyes of a Basket Case (From the Breakfast Club, if any of you have seen that movie)

The Inuyasha fic by SpiffySquee. I can't remember the title, but the story ownz! The Kenshin one is cool too. So is the Breakfast Club one. Basically, SpiffySquee just ownz. She's one of my good friends, so if you review her harass her into updating.

If you are a fan of Secret Window, check out Fractured Secrets by Neon Daisies. It is worth your time. Every time. :D

And, if you like Johnny Depp, Johnny Survivor is pretty sweet.

Our House by CrazyOldWoman. It's hilarious and enjoyable for those of us with a twisted sense of humor. If you're anything like me you'll be rolling on the ground laughing until you barf. It's fun.

I'm always looking for new stories to read too, so if you have read any good ones or know of some, I'm ready to take 'em on. w00t.


	20. Calling

After the Battle

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's note: Welcome back, I won't delay any further, here's number twenty!

* * *

"Shippou is still around?" Kagome asked, cocking her head excitedly. She ceased her arguing with Inuyasha for a few seconds to turn happily towards Sango and Kei.

"Feh. Little runt." Grunted Inuyasha from where he was currently resting against a tree. "Haven't seen him around for quite some time. I bet he's still a shrimp."

"Come on, don't you want to see him?" Sango asked, even though Kei knew that no matter what Inuyasha said they would be off to see Shippou anyhow. He just grumbled again, so in a little less than twenty minutes they were off down a winding path, Miroku, Sango and their little daughters leading the way while Inuyasha brought up the rear.

They arrived in a quaint little village with tiny flower patches scattered at random that were covered in miniature rainbow butterflies. Small children were playing happily and loudly near a giant tree while women crushed herbs, washed laundry, or fitted arrows. Men were cooking, fishing in a stream, and sharpening weapons. The small town almost seemed to hum with life and activity, and Kei was instantly charmed by it.

"Where does he live?" Asked Kagome, already craning her neck and peering at everyone. "I haven't seen him in so long..."

"Just wait here." Sango said, and walked up to a wooden hut in the village center. She stepped in, and they could hear voices from inside for a few minutes, and then Sango emerged once more. She was followed by a tall, young man who looked about twenty-two years old with a long brown pony tail and a small, meek looking girl who looked about Kei's age. Even though the girl looked shy, she was ravishing. Her long ebony hair was tied up in a tight knot and gleamed in the afternoon sun. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had natural rosy cheeks and lush full lips. Her mild green eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement and she stood a few inches taller than Kei herself. She nodded to Kei politely, and fell in close behind the man Kei assumed to be Shippou.

"Kagome, let me introduce you once again to Shippou. This is his wife, Kisa."

Kagome gave a squeal of happiness and launched herself at the equally as excited looking fox demon.

"My god Shippou! You've grown since the last time I've seen you! I can't believe you're married! Have you had any children yet?" She asked, beaming from ear to ear. She almost looked happier than when she realized Inuyasha was alive. Almost, but not quite.

Shippou smiled again, and released Kagome and put an arm around Kisa.

"Yes, we have a small baby daughter named Eri. She's being taken care of by Kisa's mother. How about you, Kagome? Who is that young woman who takes after you?" His warm brown eyes were now resting on Kei, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She blushed immediately after realizing what she had thought. Stupid hormones. He was married for god's sake!

"This is my daughter, Kei." Kagome said, and smiled lovingly at her daughter. Kei suddenly felt really shy, and could only smile up at Shippou nervously.

"Ah. I knew she was Inuyasha's child. She definitely has his eyes. She does have Kagome's beauty though."

At the comment about her eyes, Kei heard a loud 'feh' from where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Are you denying my child, Inuyasha?" Kagome said angrily, narrowing her eyes at the now afraid looking hanyou. "Are you saying that I went through ALL that trouble raising my baby, dropping out of high school, dealing with my elderly grandfather, and trying to give Kei a good life for you to say I was just some random slut?"

Inuyasha obviously didn't mean it that way, and immediately blushed. He wouldn't take it back though, and when Kagome noticed he wasn't about to, she launched herself on him, tackling the shocked hanyou and holding him on the ground shouting at him.

"YOUGODFORSAKENSTUPIDUGLYDIRTYFITHLYSMELLYUGLYSTUPIDDUMBIDIOTICBASTARDFATDUMBSMELLYUGLYMORONPINKUGLYSTUPIDDIRTYIDIOTICSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID..."

Shippou laughed quietly while his wife looked on with an expression of mild horror.

"I can't believe it, they're just how I remember them..." He chuckled softly, and Miroku and Sango joined him in nervous laughter.

"...FITHLYSTUPIDSTUPIDDUMBUGLYLAZYSMELLYSTUPIDTERRORIZINGLYINGCHEATINGSTEALINGDUMBFILTHY..."

Kagome went on for about ten more minutes, her face growing redder and her hair flying around wilder with each insult. Inuyasha was beginning to shout back, although his words were completely drowned out. By now the entire village had stopped what they were doing and were watching the yelling couple still laying on the ground.

They stopped, out of breath and panting, and the village erupted in cheers. Inuyasha and Kagome turned, shocked.

An elderly lady came up to them, grinning from ear to ear which looked rather odd because her skin was all full of wrinkles.  
"My, my!" It's been so long since entertainers came to our village! What do we owe you for that splendid performance?"  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood, looking completely shocked. Behind them, Shippou, Miroku and Sango were rolling in the dirt, laughing hysterically while Kisa and Kei raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted once more. "That was our pleasure."

They said goodbye to Shippou and Kisa, telling them that they must visit them with their daughter some time. Kei was ready for a good night's sleep, but when they arrived in the clearing everyone began to pack up.

"What are we doing?" Kei asked, and couldn't help but yawn. She wasn't used to so much excitement in one day.

"We're going back to the village." Kagome said while rolling up a bedroll. "It's time we went back already. Everyone will wonder why we stayed so long."

Kei's thoughts immediately went to Hiroki. Would he still be able to find her? He hadn't been by in a while and she hoped that he was okay. She didn't want Sango to be angry at her again, so she just packed up without saying a word about the son of Jyn-Xian.

They arrived in the village without any trouble and they soon were relaxing in the cool evening starlight. Sango and Miroku were busy putting their daughters to bed while Inuyasha and Kagome were talking quietly to each other without any of the hatred or anger from earlier. Sango must have been right. They just had an... well, 'odd' relationship. She watched them for a while, content that her mother was happy and well. She had wished for this day for her entire life, and now that she actually knew who her father was it was like she had known him her entire life.

Sango came over, interrupting her thoughts, and sat cross legged next to her.

"Still want to know how Miroku and I got together?" She said, and giggled in a very un-Sango like manner. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously, and she looked like an excited teenager. Kei nodded enthusiastically, and soon Sango began.

"Well, as I said before, it was after your mother and Inuyasha had left. We pretty much thought that we'd never see the both of them again and were actually sad about that. I mean, they had been our best friends for quite a long time, and now we had no idea where they were. Miroku was being his usual self..."

* * *

_..."Lady Sango!" _

_Sango looked up from her chore of making breakfast to see a tall, rather handsome monk obstructing her view. _

"_Hello, Houshi-sama." She said dully, hoping he wouldn't make any advances on her today... well, part of her was hoping that. The other part wanted to sink into his arms, kiss him, marry him... She shook her head before she went too far. He was still standing right in front of her, and he'd never want marriage, especially to her. He could choose from any girl, anytime, anywhere, so why would he choose her? She assumed she was just something to play with when the only women were wicked demons or small children. _

_He knelt beside her, and she clenched her fists and closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of a familiar hand in a place it shouldn't be. It never came. She squinted out at the monk next to her, and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. He had his hands clasped and eyes shut, and seemed to be talking to himself._

"_Houshi-sama, what are you doing?" She asked quietly, suddenly a lot more aware of how alone they were..._

_He opened his violet eyes slowly, and turned on her. That was when Sango noticed a light blush across his cheeks and she felt her heart begin to beat faster._

"_Lady Sango... I thought we knew each other well enough so that you could address me by my first name..." He choked out, without any of the regular smoothness in his voice. Suddenly Sango was worried. He never had acted like this before. Was he dying?_

"_Houshi-sama! What's wrong?" She asked urgently, and was confused when he began to chuckle softly._

"_Even if I was dying you wouldn't call me my name, would you, Sango?" He said quietly without meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I thought after all this time together... that our feelings would be the same about each other. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to say Sango, but I want you to know the truth. I... Sango... well, what I'm trying to say is that I love you..."_

_Sango gasped. This was clearly something she was not expecting._

"_Ho... Mirkou?" She said, unable to stop her eyes from welling with tears. "I... love you too. I was afraid... you would run off with some other woman... and leave me here alone... so I could never tell you..." She gasped. Miroku shook his head solemnly._

"_Sango, I could never leave you." _

_He leaned forward slowly until their lips met. Sango leaned into Miroku's arms, deepening the kiss until she couldn't breath any longer. She broke the kiss for air, and slid up into his lap. His strong arms encircled her and held her close to his chest. They didn't speak anymore that night, only watching the stars until they fell asleep in each other's embrace..._

* * *

"Sango! That's beautiful!" Kei said after she had finished. Sango now had a dreamy look in her eyes, and only nodded and smiled.

"I agree, it was quite beautiful..." Miroku said, walking up from behind them and plopping down next to Sango. They smiled at each other, and even though it was cute Kei knew she didn't want to stick around much longer in case it got... serious.

She said good night to Sango and Miroku, and went off to look for her parents but they were also gone from the camp. She shrugged, and rolled out her sleeping mat and went straight to sleep.

* * *

A.n: Eh. I really couldn't think of how to end that. I'm sorry. In case you're wondering, I'm still going to keep myself basically on hiatus because I have A LOT going on and I really don't want to promise updates and have them never happening. The only real reason I'm updating is because I had a really happy day. I just felt like it. :D I'm going to London over New Years! YEAAAAH. Thank you to my lovely reviewer who motivated me to update. I'm sorry that I'm a slacker. Siiiigh. I don't deserve reviews.. but guess what I want for Christmas?  
Push the button, please and thank you. 


End file.
